Starforce Crusader Legacy
by Darth Starsky
Summary: his is a rewrite of the 501st legion and monster girls. It's a period of the Clone Wars. The CIS and Republic seek the way to winning the war. In the System of The Tython. There's an unknown Stargate that has to be investigated. And the Leading Volunteer is Anakin Skywalker and his master, Obi-wan Kenobi. Little they know, something beyond their thought is on the other side...
1. The Gate

**Starforce Crusader Legacy**

**Episode 1: The Gate**

* * *

_Cousin. Apologies for a recent rewrite. But I just looked at the recent story. It's too weird and the writing style is kind of bad. Cousin, I know that I am not the perfect writer. But I will do my best. I will write in a recent style of writing. But I guess I have many writing styles too. This may be a 3rd POV, unlike the Stellar Lilim Legacy._

_Now, I made contact with the Legacy Universe. The stellar Lilim is still in that universe. However, I succeeded in contacting the Alternate timeline Anakin in a certain Galaxy. I don't know how many Star wars or crossover etc are in that universe. The Star is vast to explore._

_Amazingly, There's a one who replaced Thrawn in that contact I made, Obi-wan Kenobi._

_Cousin, I think It's time to read our Contact._

* * *

A long time ago in the Galaxy far far away.

**STAR WARS**

**Episode Legacy: 501st across the Galaxy**

It's a period of conflict. The Sith Lord Count Dooku and his master Darth Sidious has risen and led the Confederacy of Independent System to attack the peaceful Galactic Republic. A Jedi, combined with the Clone army has risen to withstand the numerous army made of droids.

Outnumbered. But with the skills, that make the Galactic Republic on-par with the CIS. But the war has torn the People of the Galaxy and their lives. This war has to be stopped as soon as possible. Both sides are researching and finding every way to win the opponent. Including the Ancient Relics.

The Force is with the Republic. Recently, in the System of The Tython. There's an unknown Stargate that has to be investigated. And the Leading Volunteer is Anakin Skywalker and his master, Obi-wan Kenobi. If this gate success, It would lead to another Gate many System and Could crush the CIS. However, It seems not everything is going as expected….

* * *

"Somedays I am gonna fly away from this place."

"They're so many, do all systems have a planet?"

"He's the Chosen one"

"Anakin?"

Anakin Skywalker, a 22 years old Jedi. Once born as a slave on the planet of Tatooine. When he's 9 years old, Qui Gon Jinn adopted him into the Jedi Order, through bargaining in the pod race. Anakin has shown skills in piloting and the force.

When he was 19, the clone wars erupted. Throughout 3 years, Anakin has shown the skill of the Chosen One. Gained the title "A hero with no fear" from the cocky and crazy, but loved his comrade in fighting in the war. Anakin finally got in command of the 501st Clone region, due to his quality.

However, Anakin has been through fear and anger. Fear since he's a little one. Anger when his mother died. And hatred sometimes erupted during the clone wars. As the clone wars watcher, we could observe when Obi-wan faked himself as Hardeen.

Anakin just awakens from his rest clamber. Someone who awakened him was Ashoka, a Jedi padawan under Anakin's care. She adopted a lot of traits from her master. And their relationship is closer than regular master-padawan.

As the Anakin awakens. He suddenly asked.

\- Anakin: "Ahsoka...Is it already time to get up?"

\- Ashoka: "No, but you have to get up."

A sudden thought of the battle rush in Anakin's mind. He abandons his morning sleep and fully awakens.

\- Anakin: "Asoka! Are we under attack?"|

\- Ashoka: "Yes master! We're under attack from the Purrgil!... Just kidding."

Anakin facepalm. Yes, trolling her master is her trait too…

\- Anakin: "So, snip. What makes you awaken me that much?"

\- Ashoka: "It's about the Gate. We finally know how to activate it. And now we're going to test it soon.

\- Anakin: "Bring Me to the Bridge"

\- Ashoka: "You already know the way. Can't you walk?"

\- Anakin: "Geez...There'll be a reckoning for a mean padawan."

\- Ashoka: "Tries it and your ass wrecked by Obi-wan, haha"

They both laughed in their Teasing. They're both young, yet skilled.

On the bridge, there's Obi-wan Kenobi. Anakin's beloved Master and the General of 212th Attack Battalion. They're more like brothers. Although Obi-wan adopted Anakin after his master's death. He spends his responsibility for the sake of the Galaxy. And they grow like brothers. Luckily, they're not homosexual. And There's a blue-skinned Captain. He's known as the Grand Admiral in the Future. His name is Thrawn. A Great Strategist even though he's now only a captain.

\- Obi-wan: "What brings you so lately, Anakin."

\- Anakin: "Who through the Gate will finish this fast?"

\- Obi-wan: "You should drink a coffee from Planet of Alderaan. It makes you stay all day and night long."

\- Anakin: "It's ironic for who drank 5 cups of Aleraanian coffee yesterday."

Thrawn literary sight at Anakin and Said nothing.

They both look at the reconstructing of the Mega-Stargate. It's like a Super Stargate from Stargate SG-1 if it's our world's show. It has a diameter of 4000 meters. Very large.

Not to mention that the archaeology site below has a relic of the Ancient Jedis. Most relics said about how the Gate works, or where the Gate connected. There's a figure of Darth Revan too. It has the clues that led to Korriban too. However, there's one thing that surprised them.

It talks about Ringworld, monsters, women and magic, or alternative use of the force. A powerful Entity that changed the entire Planet on its wills. And the clues about "The another Galaxy" too. They never understand this. Although there's a strange huge Holocron here. Anakin, Ashoka and obi-wan can't open it.

Not for long, the Domino squad, including Fives, Rex and Echo and Cody is here too. Echo survived without the knowledge of the Republic, although he was severely injured, sustaining wounds that cost him his right arm, legs and lower torso. Echo was subsequently unable to resist the Separatist capture that followed. And the Separatist used him as a pawn. However, in the end. The Bad batch and Rex Rescued him.

_Cousin, It seems this survival of the Echo happened in Unfinished Animation of the Clone Wars. And I wrote this contact in February 2020._

With the Returning of the Echo. Fives loves his brother even more. Including Rex, their captain and the captain of 501st Legion. And his co-captain, commander Cody and Obi-wan 212th Attack battalion.

Beside the Clones, an R2D2 and 3CPO is coming too.

Their gaze into the window contained vast countless stars. And the massive Gate in front of them. Rex and his squad saluted Anakin immediately.

\- Rex: "General! Apologies for…"

\- Anakin: "Relax, Rex. I am a late too…. If there wasn't Ahsoka…"

Ahsoka giggles on her master. Which made Anakin a little pissed off.

\- 3CPO: "Alright, now we are at the gate. Glad to know that."

With all the Protagonists on the Bridge of "The Wandering Light", a Venator class star destroyer. There's Anakin, Obi-wan, Ashoka, Rex, Fives, Echo, Cody. Unknown to them, the 7 of them will have to face a new destiny apart from the same Star was together.

\- Obi-wan: "Scientists, Activated the Gate!"

As soon as Obi-wan executed the command. The scientist worked on the Gate with the best ability. The head scientist entered a coordinate which was thought to be Korriban.

The ring on the Gate has blue spark erupted. Soon, it spread through the rings. However, everything isn't going as expected.

A Holocron in the temple suddenly opened on itself. Surprised Scientist and the escort. Anakin rushed to the terminal immediately.

\- Anakin: "What? A Holocron?!"

\- Scientist: "We don't know how this happened!"

A voice whispers in three Jedi's heads. The voice has pitched but still dry and cold. The sound itself is like an ancient sith lord. But the power they feel is mixed between Jedi and Sith.

"And now, the Crusader is present...May the force be with you…"

As soon as the gate activated. The Blue watery wormhole formed in the Gate. But then suddenly, a Holocron sent Extremely strong EMP waves all around the area, causing all of the ships Deactivated.

\- Anakin: "Situations!"

\- Thrawn: "It's no use...All of the electricity in the ships are gone! And the other as well!"

Not for long, an emergency system activated to support the lives while the electricity was rebooting. Anakin could feel his right arm paralyzed due to electricity action. But the crisis didn't end here.

The Wandering Light is moving by itself. Like there's power pushing the Ship toward the Gate. Another ship is pushed by known power. Yes, this all done by the force, from that Holocron. The white waves of energy particles erupted from the Holocron intermittently as the ship was pushed. No one can ever control the ship now.

\- Obi-wan: "Put the ship back to operate quickly! We're sucking in!"

\- Clones: "We have done in maximum capacity, sir!"

\- Anakin: "Master Obi-wan...could you feel it?"

\- Obi-wan: "Feel what?"

\- Anakin: "The force...is guiding us...I feel like...it seeks our help…"

\- Obi-wan: "It's not….I could feel it too...What is on the other side of this gate?

\- Ahsoka: "But I could feel it...It's like a whole new world…"

\- Anakin: "Yes Ahsoka, but we better put the ship on too…"

The Clones are working diligently and rashly. But it's no help. The waves from the Holocron are too powerful. Scientists try to stop or destroy the Holocron. But either stop or destroy is both failed.

In the end, the Wandering Light touched the Watery wormhole. Before it's slowly pushed toward the other side of the Gate. Anakin and other people on the bridge got absorbed by the blue watery wormhole and the light it's too bright. Cause all of the people to close their eyes.

"Please help the Universe...Starforce Crusader…"

The voices echo in all of the Crew on the ships. Before all becoming unconscious. The Gate closed, and then the system itself short circuit and cannot open again...

* * *

**End of Episode**


	2. The World

**Starforce Crusader Legacy**

**Episode 2: The World**

* * *

_I just hurry to post chapter 2 to introduce Mamono. As I said, I adapted the story from the old one. The Thrawn and Avenger team (Mostly) didn't exist in this story. However, there's a new character too. Like Jojo and Stargate._

_Let's continue the Story, no hesitation. Wait, what is this story na…_

_ZA WARUDO!_

_You thought it was DarthNP but It's me, DIO!_

* * *

It's about 15 minutes after the crew is unconscious. Anakin is the one who wakes up first. Followed by Obi-wan, Ahsoka, Thrawn, Rex, and Cody. Fives and Echo haven't awakened yet. Ahsoka found herself sleeping on Rex's chest plate.

\- Anakin: "Is anyone injured?!"

Other clones are slowly awake. Luckily, there was no causality. Rex shakes Fives and Echo head, and they both awakened.

\- Fives: "W...what happened?"

\- Thrawn: "That question has only one answer. Unknown"

\- Obi-wan: "And Location on the map...Unknown"

At this point, Ahsoka stares at the other window in amazement.

\- Ahsoka: "Everyone...look…"

\- Anakin: "What is it snip….Oh, the force...Look at the size of that thing…"

What they could see. It's a Ringworld! A Ring that acts as a habitat and Circle around the sun. They could see every Section of the ring is Rotating vertically to Simulate Day and Night. The ring rotates around the sun to simulate year and gravity too. However, there's only one section Available. The section is Lush and Green with blue water. No doubt it's suitable for life. Thrawn executed the basic surface Scanning.

The result is as expected. This planet contains life. The Gravity is 0.5G and the temperature is suitable for life. However, there's strange energy covering this planet.

Meanwhile, When Thrawn executed planet Scanning. Obi-wan executed the command to check for Supply. Everything on the ship is green. The food supply is worth for 2 months and the large amount of Amminations.

After a discussion. Anakin decided to explore the Ringworld. They cannot activate the Gate.

\- Anakin: "So, while we are waiting for Gate activation. We need to explore the ringworld below. There might be something that leads us here or at least is food supply."

\- Obi-wan: "That's a good idea. We might know something from the native population too."

\- Ahsoka: "Let's go! No hesitation!"

\- Anakin: "Hey master Obi-wan...Before we get here. Did you hear something?"

\- Obi-wan: "Like what?"

\- Anakin: "Starforce Crusader or something…"

Without waiting for an answer. The wandering light burned her engine and headed towards the ringworld. The fire starts to erupt when the ship enters the atmosphere.

\- Anakin: "Master...Ahsoka...Do you feel like I feel?"

\- Obi-wan: "the disturbance in the Force?

\- Ahsoka: "It's like...It's hungry...and...passionate…"

\- Anakin: "So, Jedi here feel the same…"

\- Echo: "What are generals talking about?"

\- Rex: "Jedi Business."

Thrawn said nothing and continued to watch the landing. The ship is shaking while entering the fiery atmosphere. Some people lost their balance, like Rex when the ship suddenly tilted and he wasn't ready, so he accidentally fell on Ahsoka in a pressing state.

\- Ahsoka: "Hey! Rex! What are you doing!"

\- Rex: "Sorry, General. It's an accident!"

Anakin remembers this cute moment when he's with Padme and Obi-wan did the same before Satine died in hand of Darth Maul.

\- Cody: "Rex, If you were a prisoner for Child abduction. Even our General couldn't save you"

\- Rex: "It's an accident, ...ACCIDENT."

\- Anakin: "I know I know. Cody just made a dry joke."

Thrawn said nothing and continued to watch the landing.

* * *

30 minutes

Now, everyone noticed that the ship is slowing down. Mean it's getting closer to the planet. Then everyone feels heavier because the ship is slowing down vertically. Until it stopped mid-air with turbolift technology. Everyone is watching the Lush green planet. And deciding what to do next.

\- Rex: "A bit harsh way to enter sir…"

\- Anakin: "Sorry, but there is no remaining method. Besides, why don't you hold something?"

Rex sighted in Defeat. Ahsoka is a little embarrassed but she knows Rex never laid a hand on her. Clones and Jedi are prohibited to love.

\- Obi-wan: "And then, we'll begin the land Invasion now."

\- Thrawn: "Yes sir, every unit, prepare the arms!"

\- Ahsoka: "Wait! Master obi-wan?! Aren't Jedi peacekeepers?"

\- Obi-wan: "Of course. Because I am kidding."

\- Thrawn: "But preparing an arm in case of emergency isn't bad. We'll begin exploration now."

\- Echo + Fives: "Such a Vile Joke…"

\- Anakin: "I have found heavier. Besides, this is where the fun begin"

Ahsoka sighted. Apart from cocky, crazy and confident Anakin. There's dry troll Obi-wan. She feels lucky that she has Anakin's trait.

The exploration was divided into many teams. There exist Team Alpha and Team Omicron. Alpha stands for Anakin and Omicron stands for Obi-wan. Thrawn is in command of the Starship. Not for long, the ship's hangar is opened and several LAAT flying out for exploration.

* * *

It's about 10 minutes then Thrawn noticed something. It's a creature. Thrawn suddenly warned the clone nearby in cases it's hostile. He torches his blaster and is ready for anything bad with a clam blue face.

But now, clearly, it's not hostile. That thing just SLAM into the ship's window. Luckily, it's a bulletproof glass and it won't break easily. But the creature itself can be described as Humanoid being.

The humanoid being described as a Blonde woman. She has 3 pairs of blonde wings on her head and 2 pairs on her back. Like an angel, but she's not. She wears blue armour with a white cloth. Has a large Sword and shield which she dropped when she slammed the window.

\- Thrawn: "Attention...We got the first contact...Prepare a LAAT.

* * *

Meanwhile

Team Alpha and Omikron have explored for a while. It seems this planet has no sign of Advanced civilizations left. Perhaps the forerunner is all dead. Not for long, they both found a Kind of abandoned Castle and town.

\- Anakin: "Wow...That's one of the first contacts in this world."

\- Ahsoka: "Let's look inside! Master!"

\- Anakin: "Why not?"

\- Obi-wan: "I had a bad feeling about this"

\- Rex: "Me too. And If there's a droid. I am afraid the scrap merchant would be busy."

Anakin amazed in his discovery. Maybe a few or a lot. He commanded his team to land inside this abandoned castle. There's Anakin, Obi-wan, Ahsoka, Rex, Cody, fives and Echo present. 4 Clones used to protect the LAAT.

There's no one here. But the team prepared for anything. This could be a trap. There may be an ambush droid. There may be some kinds of monsters attacking them.

It's Ironic for the monsters in this world.

Inside the Castle. There are a lot of Scraps, Mechanical gears and some of the bones. There are primitive weapons too. Inside there is dark.

The team found a 3-way intersection. The Team divided into 2 teams. The alpha team includes Anakin, Ahsoka and Rex. Omicron includes Obi-wan, Fives, Echo and Cody. Anakin goes left and Obi-wan goes right.

The atmosphere here is creepy. Mechanical gear, bones and weapons are on the ground. There Are more weapons than bones. And Anakin found something in the Cage...a person?

\- Anakin: "What for a while, Ahsoka...I see something."

\- Ahsoka: "You mean… that lady who was restrained in the cage?"

\- Anakin: "Yes…"

Anakin sliced the cage bar. And He then proceeds to that girl...No, sort of a droid or synthetic. Too advanced for the Naive.

The bot herself is Extremely cute and attractive. She has white short hair. White skin like metal. She has a metal joint. A gun connects on her hand...Not even like a blaster. Gear-like cloth. You can blame the builder that she looks like she exposes her body too much. She has a horn and is missing something on her head.

\- Anakin: "She's a Droid…"

\- Rex: "A DROID?!"

Rex holsters his gun and is ready to shoot. But Anakin halts Rex not to do that.

Anakin could see her parts are quite primitive and run with some sorts of unknown energy. There's a lot of broken parts. But Anakin could repair it eventually. No doubt how Anakin built 3CPO when he was 9.

Anakin cut all of her bonds. He decided to carry her back. Anakin could see a kind of purple orb too. So, he decided to keep at himself.

\- Ahsoka: "Master Anakin?"

\- Anakin: "Yes, Ahsoka?"

\- Ahsoka: "Ahhhh...I have a theory that the Orb is her energy source. Shouldn't we activate her?"

\- Anakin: "I think we should go back to ship first. We have a better tool there."

\- Ahsoka: "Ahhhh, That's sad for an attractive droid like her."

With this reason. Anakin is the one who carries her in the back to return her to the ship.

* * *

With Obi-wan

The Jedi are taught not to fear. As Obi-wan too. He used his lightsaber as lumination.

\- Echo: "It's creepy here"

\- Fives: "If there's a ghost or Zombies. Just slam their head, that's it"

\- Obi-wan: "Ghost or Zombies are not that easy if they come in hordes. If you want that feeling like Zombie film, you must go to Dathomir once."

In all of Sudden, Cody's HUD detects a sign of life like Obi-wan can sense the living thing too. They are at another intersection as Obi-wan spots a dark shadow.

\- Cody: "What is that thing?"

\- Obi-wan: "Star chill...Wonder if a spider is coming to eat our head."

Shiver down on their spine as Obi-wan said that. But they have to act calm and cool as they're clone troopers. Obi-wan could send the creature closer when he's near. But it turns out to be the dead end.

\- Fives: "So, we finally came here for nothing.

\- Cody: "But there's a sign of life. Perhaps it's an animal?"

\- Obi-wan: "No, there's a thing. I am a friend of Quinlan Vos once. And he teaches me a lot about finding a secret wall, although there's a psychometry technique. The ends are the beginning of the new. "

Obi-wan then sees the wall, finding something odd. As he predicted. There's a brick on the wall with a little blur gear mark. He then pushed it. As a result, the secret way is opened by a wall rotating by some sort of Energy.

Obi-wan proceeds to the Secret way. There's a lot of Scientific Equipment more than outside. There's a lot of droids under construction. And It seems this person didn't live here for long. The room is illuminated by the light inside, making Obi-wan deactivate his lightsaber.

\- Fives: "This is…"

\- Obi-wan: "Do not assume all droids are hostile. We come here to investigate."

\- ?: "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, they heard a certain girl screaming in the room. Obi-wan turns his face to the voice Generator and he finds...A girl, yes, and more.

Consider her body as Loli, she isn't a child. She has green puffy hair. And her head has a kind of Furry ears. She wears a green coat, tiny metal bra and hotpants. In her hand is a kind of Shotgun pointing at Obi-wan.

\- Obi-wan: "Relax, we mean no harm"

\- ?: "Then why would you intrude my house?!"

\- Obi-wan: "Why? We come to investigate. We fully know nothing about this region!"

The Mysterious girl looked at them. Clones raise their blaster but Obi-wan command them to put it down

\- ?: "What do you want from me?!"

Obi-wan then bows himself.

\- Obi-wan: "negotiating...About this world and our Galaxy…"

_I will stop this episode only here. May the force be with you."_

* * *

**End of Episode.**


	3. The Negotiation

**Starforce Crusader Legacy**

**Episode 3: The Negotiation**

* * *

_No Author notes. Let's Start Episode._

* * *

\- ?: "So, you basically...Alien?"

Obi-wan nodded to the Green haired Girl. He knows from the surface that her species is called the Gremlin. And Her name is Grace.

\- Obi-wan: "Exactly, Grace…"

Somehow, everyone could see her heart and her breath heavier. Like she's excited or horny. Every time she looks at their tech, she grows hornier. But Obi-wan doesn't care. At least, for Obi-wan, She's cute like Ahsoka.

\- Obi-wan: "Fives, Don't touch anything."

Fives suddenly Jerked when he was investigating a kind of Droid. But Grace's language is called Automaton. She said it's worked on Demonic Energy. Which she'll explain to Obi-wan later when his other guests come in.

\- Grace: "Ahhhh, Obi-wan Kun?"

\- Obi-wan: "What's the matter? Grace?"

\- Grace: "I...I wonder one thing. When you enter my room before you shut it down…"

Obi-wan lifts his lightsaber up and then ignites it. Amazed Grace a lot. She's going to touch it but Obi-wan shut it off.

\- Obi-wan: "It's a dangerous weapon. Once you touch it your finger goes away in an instant. It's called Lightsaber, A sword made of pure energy"

\- Grace: "So, it's a magic sword?"

\- Obi-wan: "Well, no. It runs by power cell inside and Kybercrystal. Which exist in Space and constructed by Space technology which advanced far ahead from this world than a millennium. Besides, you made all the things in this room?"

Obi-wan glared across the room. In the room, there're a kind of sex toy, a mecha hands, Jetpacks, lots of unknown stims, and kind of bed. There's a part of unfinished Automaton too. Sadly, a complete Automaton cannot be found. And besides, there's a lot of firearms run on gunpowder and magic too. Cody looks at the Guns.

\- Cody: "A slugthrower and Unknown powered Energy gun, huh?"

\- Fives: "I deal with a slugthrower once. It is effective but I prefer Blasters….Ah, General? How would you deal with a slugthrower?"

\- Obi-wan: "I can deflect it. However, there's a hot liquid metal too. Now, I simply use the force to Stop them or bend them away from me."

\- Grace: "The force?"

Obi-wan knows he made a mistake. He made this girl question him over and over. But Obi-wan didn't hate it. It's like a child in learning who asks adults everything.

Start by lifting anything in the room. He uses the force to lift the teapot on the table float. And some teacups, his lightsaber and her shotgun. Some chairs around.

\- Obi-wan: "Well, the Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us; it binds the galaxy together...and Jedi are force users that are the guardian of the peace like me and Anakin"

\- Grace: "So, it's like Spirit Energy?"

\- Obi-wan: "Spirit Energy?

\- Grace: "Spirit Energy, alternatively translated as mana or essence, is a kind of "life force" possessed by humans, elves, and most other types of living things...Isn't this the Same?"

\- Obi-wan: "Yes, and we could use it to lift things like this, use it to push or pull objects or enemies, even if the evil one can choke them. We could boost our stamina and agility. We can sense a short future or Sometimes Vision. With this sense, I can deflect any gun of yours if it doesn't do too much."

\- Grace: "But from your demonstration, it's quite...different….like...it's a raw form of spirit energy"

Obi-wan nodded as he drank his tea. Then not for long, The door opened Again, making Grace jerked. The one who comes in is known as Anakin, followed by Rex and Ahsoka.

\- Anakin: "Look like I missed something fun."

\- Fives + Echo: "CLANKER! On your back!"

Fives and Echo then raise their firearm, making Anakin Stand Back and Grace surprised.

\- Anakin: "Relax. This Droid means no harm. She's not a battle droid."

\- Grace: "You guys seem to hate Automaton…"

\- Anakin: "Who's this Girl here, master?"

\- Obi-wan: "The one who will brief us about this world…"

Anakin glared across the room. Before he put a lady on his back down. Meanwhile, Grace is surprised when Anakin brings the lady not here.

\- Anakin: "There's a lot of tools here...Perhaps I could fix the lady on my back…"

\- Grace: "Oh! That's an Automaton! I could fix that too, aren't we both mechanics?!"

\- Anakin: "That's great, we're both Mechanics, aren't we?"

\- Ahsoka: "Yey! We could finally fix that droid!"

\- Obi-wan: "Perhaps we could listen to her while fixing the droid. Besides, if Anakin made the droid detonate herself, the rest of the clones are safe."

\- Anakin: "Are you mocking my skill, Master?"

\- Obi-wan: "Well, how many times has your "Skill" caused problems?"

\- Ahsoka: "Master, that skill is called "Cockiness"

Anakin sighed in defeat while Ahsoka and Obi-wan laughed. And Grace also chuckles at this family joke here. Clones are all happy to see their General...no, family happy too.

As a result, To seal her bore while Asking a question (She's a motivated one). Anakin and Herself used to fix the Automaton.

\- Anakin: "Are you sure this part used to be there?"

\- Grace: "Yes, and why did you put that here?"

\- Anakin: "This part increases mobility. It's unusual but worth a try."

Grace nodded while Obi-wan was having a conversation.

\- Obi-wan: "So, this castle is the Abandoned one caused by Disease. And you are a wandering Mechanic Merchant?"

\- Grace: "Yes Yes, Many Mamono came to my shop. However, these times my money is quite broke."

\- Obi-wan: "Speaking of which. I heard that word many times. What is Mamono?"

Grace swallows saliva. She's thinking about how to explain those creatures toward those aliens who know nothing about this world. She thinks of it.

\- Grace: There's a history on this...Ringworld? Nevermind. First, are there monsters in space?

\- Obi-wan: Yes?

A picture of Rancor Pop in his head, including Anakin.

\- Grace: Imagine they turn into human-shaped girls. And they're really horny instead as they used to be aggressive. And remains some of their traits.

Obi-wan Jaw dropped...A rancour girl…Anakin shocked of it and dropped a wrench on the Automaton.

\- Obi-wan: What?

\- Grace: I have spoken. This is what happened around 600 years ago. Monsters turn into extremely horny Monster Girls. Including Gremlin, my species.

The clone when heard that, they all laugh maniacally. And Anakin slowly follows them somehow. Ashoka when heard that, she shocked

\- Rex: "So there is a population of humans of sex-craved ladies desperate for human men. I think I might be dead and in paradise. Better than Clankers 500 million times."

While Anakin Chuckled. He realized that he had done fixing the bot. And he activated it after inserting the purple orb he got in her forehead. The Automaton herself slowly shakes as the system is ready.

\- Grace: Actually I get horny when I see you, Obi-wan. And this boi too. The Armour guy in this room all make me horny~~~

Grace makes a Horny face while she gets herself close to Anakin. Anakin keeps her away with his left metal hand but she gets hornier and breathes loudly when she realizes his hand is a metal one.

Obi-wan sighed and used the force to lift Grace sitting on Table opposite him. But she gets closer to Obi-wan in interest and lust.

\- Grace: "Don't do such Meanie manner. All of you have husband material."

Fives and Echo watch in disbelief. A Jedi is being flirted with by horny monster girl.

\- Fives: "Ah, Ma'am. Is your race considered as the most lustful?

\- Grace: "No, there are plenty of Monster girls more lustful and powerful than me. Like, Hellhound, Succubus, Bicorn, or the Great Lilim.

\- Echo: "Oh the force, f***ing great."

\- Grace: "Thanks to demonic Energy that makes us become like this."

\- Obi-wan: "Demonic Energy?"

\- Grace: "Well, it is a kind of "life force" which is possessed by monsters in this world. It's the opposite of regular mana.

\- Obi-wan: "So, it's the dark side of the force?...ah, the dark side comes from Negative Emotion of users. Like, Anger, Hatred. It is considered as Destruction. Jedi banned this because there's Jedi falling to the dark side and being the Sith, our great threat."

\- Grace: "ah, likely. But this energy comes from monsters. And 4000 years ago, the Demon lord rises and she uses the Demonic energy which links her to alter monsters. And turn them lustful. The demonic energy is considered lust, not Anger like yours. Besides, there's an important effect.

In all of sudden, Grace got Closer to Obi-wan in the horny face again. Obi-wan tries to keep her away by grabbing her shoulder and pushing her away. But Grace has an exoskeleton suit somehow, she pushes Obi-wan harder.

\- Grace: "It could radiate. And make humans or species nearby feel horny and lustful. Some of them even change into monsters.

\- Obi-wan: "So, it's basically Corrupt?

\- Grace: "Many Ladies in this world receive this energy and Become a lustful succubus. Or being lustful monsters. The Same goes for every monster. Now, every monster is now a Monster Girl, or simply Mamono. They're good enough to convince male like you to become their husband, or turn them into an incubus, the male version of the succubus."

Obi-wan speechless. Realized that they're taking this effect and he quickly uses the force to protect him. But this world is also interesting due to this Demonic Energy, monsterization and Ringworld. Besides, they cannot go back. The ignorance is bad for Jedi. Although obi-wan wants to deny this world. But he needs to learn more.

\- Grace: "Also monsters aren't mindless slaves to their instincts. Many monsters look for a specific man they love and want to be with and not the first man they see. Monsters also have museums, art, culture, music and their own societies. And we cannot kill humans too."

\- Obi-wan: "Cannot hurt?"

\- Grace: "Monster's every attack cannot kill humans due to this Energy. And we have Demon realms silver material which damages mana and makes them lustful only. Want a try?

\- Obi-wan: "It's good that you cannot kill. But nevermind for last part"

\- Grace: "Like I said, you aliens made me passionate."

At the time Obi-wan was talking with Grace. The Automaton boots itself.

\- Automaton: "System booth 100%...Master?"

It seems an Automaton Anakin brought now conscious. And her first word is Master?

\- Anakin: "So, you awaken."

\- Automaton: "Are you my Master?"

\- Anakin: "Wha...What? Who is your mass…"

\- Automaton: "You're actually my Master.

With the overwhelming demonic energy Anakin accidentally made it more effective. And somehow, this Automaton remembered something in the past. She remembers a man's face like Anakin. That makes Anakin attracted to her. Then Suddenly….

\- Anakin: "Listen, I am the one who activates you. But surely I am…. Whoa!"

She uses her overpowered two arms to hug Anakin's neck. Made Anakin fall toward the direction she pulls. Anakin Struggled but failed. And then, something Obi-wan, Fives, Rex, Echo and Cody who were investigating the place wouldn't trust their eyes.

An Automaton kissed Anakin!

* * *

_That was not such a long Story. I am sorry that there might be a lot of dialogues. But this helps newcomers like them or certain readers understand the situation and explore more efficiently. It's like a reading tutorial in the Game. However, It causes me to apologize to you all beloved readers again. See you next time._

* * *

**End of Episode**


	4. The Mamono

**Starforce Crusader Legacy**

**Episode 4: The Mamono**

* * *

An Automaton Kissed Anakin!

Not only that. She kissed Anakin Erotically. She even plays tongue and swallows Anakin's saliva. Anakin feels warm. But he feels guilty at cheating Padme. But this bot is too good! She has a very high stamina!

Anakin tried to shake her out but failed. Everyone watched in shock except grace watched in interest. Soon the Automaton puts out her tongue, Anakin forces push her away and rush to the wall of the room.

\- Automaton: "Graceful: Master registration complete.

Anakin is shocked enough to ignite his lightsaber in defence by instinct. But Obi-wan glared at Anakin. Soon Anakin notices Obi-wan. He deactivated it.

\- Anakin: "Master Obi-wan. I can explain… Hey droid, Since you can talk. Care to explain what you have done?"

\- Automaton: "Answer: This is Master registration for Automaton. It's used to collect Someone's DNA to identify the Master to serve. Pressure: It's a pleasure to meet you. Surprise: You are just like my old Master.

\- Anakin: "Okay...Now, I am your Master?!"

\- Automaton: "Answer: Yes"

\- Anakin: "And Old master part?"

\- Automaton: "Maybe reincarnation. Or just a Coincidental.

Anakin confused the word "Reincarnation". However, he feels….weird. This is the first time he feels like something is bonding him with this droid. About Padme, he also found a bound. Just a feeling pop up, or something deep?

Anakin keeps those thoughts away as he knows he has more servants.

\- Ahsoka: "Hey, is being his apprentice this easy? "

\- Automaton: "Reject: No, Automaton was created to serve anyone who is a master."

\- Ahsoka: "Oh, well. Like a droid, Hello there, I am Ahsoka, I am Padawan of Anakin."

\- Automaton: "Acknowledged: Padawan is the Jedi's apprentice. Explain: Jedi are someone who uses force…"

\- Anakin: "Wait, Wait. How did you know about Jedi? And you know my name?"

\- Automaton: "Explain: I examine your Mana in your saliva. I know all of the necessary information about the Master. Your name is Anakin Skywalker. Graceful: Congratulations for your previous secret wedding with Padme."

Silver down on Anakin's spine. He knows this is going for a long explanation since the cat is out of the bag. And the cat is going into Obi-wan's ears.

\- Obi-wan: "I know that might be happening between you and Padme. But why don't you tell me?"

\- Anakin: "I….I am afraid of the Jedi...They forbid the relationship…"

\- Grace: "That's Cruel! Why would they do that?!"

\- Obi-wan: "Grace, because they could lead to jealousy and fear of loss, and ultimately the dark side of the Force...Which Dark side is never good."

Grace is irritated in Obi-wan's speech. Sure, it can bring it. But that living state never told apart from the Droid.

\- Grace: "Coward…"

\- Obi-wan: "Say what?"

\- Grace: "That's not a solution! That's just running away! You just fear the dark side too much! If that's evil, why don't you face it?!"

\- Obi-wan: "Grace!!!"

\- Anakin: "She had the point. I have read the books of Master qui gon and Revan. That's Just running away. And Jedi must confront every fear!

\- Ahsoka: "Anakin is right! We're living things! We can't Avoid feeling!"

\- Automaton: "Statement: The love could lead to destruction. Opinion: That's not always true. Explain: Love could fill the void in a couple's heart. Example: When one is bullied by suffering. The closet one will please and fulfil that one's heart.

Obi-wan is speechless. Actually, he once had a Girlfriend named Satine, the leader of the Peaceful Mandalorian clan which died. But he never turned to the dark side.

\- Automaton: "Challenge: This world full of sexual desire mamono will judge you. If your statement is true, It means you turned dark. But if it fails, you'll get a Mamono girlfriend. Accepted?"

Obi-wan is still speechless. But Anakin is in contrast with him.

\- Anakin: "I'll take a bet."

\- Ahsoka: "Me too."

\- Obi-wan: "Fine...Challenge Accepted"

For a clone, they just don't know what they are talking about. Except Rex who understands a bit from experience with Ahsoka.

Soon, not for long. Thrawn contacted Obi-wan and Anakin. And checked how the investigation was going.

It seems Thrawn found his first contact faster than them. But Anakin and Obi-wan have discovered "Mamono '' which are Monsters turned Girl.

\- Thrawn: "It's really impossible. Except this is the ring world constructed by the unknown. And My first contact seems to be knowing them."

\- ???: "YES OF COURSE! I SAID IT…"

\- Thrawn: "Be quiet, Victoria. Make sure you bring some of Native people that agree to go with us for a guide. I'll end the transmission here."

And thus, Thrawn Terminates the transmission while Obi-wan and Anakin acknowledge. And the "bring some of Native people" Part go into Grace and the Automaton's ears. Make them activa and do shining expressions.

\- Automaton: "Statement: According to the Blue guy named Thrawn, and I am one of your servants. Begging: Anakin, Could I come with you?"

Anakin thought for a while.

\- Anakin: "Well, I guess so. Also, I am interested in you. BUT I considered you're not my servant. YOU are my friend!"

\- Automaton: "Curious: Why?"

\- Rex: "I could say that, droid. Anakin once a slave. And he knows that feeling well. Also, he also threatens underlings like brothers and leads battle alongside Soldiers himself. He's an honourable leader, a hero with no fear and the Jedi that most worthy give my life to."

Ahsoka also nodded to what Rex said.

\- Anakin: "Rex, we're going alive together, not giving life to….speaking of which droid is kinky to call. What is your name?"

\- Automaton: "Statement: I don't have a name. Request: Can you give me a name? Master?"

Anakin breath. This droid really is determined to be his servant no matter what. He thinks the name varies in many languages. But mainly basic.

She's an Automaton. A is the lead character alongside U. Au...Aurum? Kinky. Automata? That's just the same...Aurora?...Aurora! Anakin has come up with Aurora!

\- Anakin: "You name shall be Aurora!, how was it?"

\- Aurora: "Graceful: I gladly accept, my master. Hehe"

The droid smiled sweetly. She's quiet and emotionless mostly. But she still has emotion emulators, she has primitive design, yet not in mental.

\- Obi-wan: Are you finished? I am bored here."

\- Anakin: "Yes, master."

\- Obi-wan: "No, no word master. I considered you're not my servant. YOU are my friend!"

Ahsoka laughed at them as Obi-wan trolled Anakin again. Anakin just annoyed this trolly joke.

\- Grace: "And I considered you will pick me up. YOU are my friend!"

Obi-wan was stunned by Grace for a while. What does she say?

\- Obi-wan: "So, you're coming with us, why?"

\- Grace: "Why would I ask? I would live among aliens I liked and learn technology. You got information to survive. Profit?"

\- Obi-wan: "I don't mind sharing technology. But what about your home?"

\- Grace: "Here? Home? Ridiculous! I am just a wandering antique and sex toy merchant. Also a wandering mechanic too!"

\- Ahsoka: "Ah, what's sex toy?"

\- Rex: "I want to know too."

\- Grace: "Sex toy is…."

\- Obi-wan: "Okay, Okay, I understand. Pause that for the children here."

\- Ahsoka: "Hey, obi-wan! I am not a child anymore!"

\- Obi-wan: "It's something we shouldn't know."

Anakin said nothing as He somehow read Grace's mind accidently. He knows that since he's an adult. And he managed to pack her item automatically along with Aurora with more efficiency.

* * *

With the Completed task with aid from the Clones. They dragged their items in a big cart with motors. And finally, Grace pulled her cart fit the additional LAAT requested from thrawn. And the team gets up on the old LAAT, going back to the Wandering light.

Not to mention that Grace is playful with the LAAT. When she first saw LAAT, she suddenly rushed to it and rubbed it all over it. She is excited about this new Alien technology. Not to mention that she suddenly felt horny to clone pilots until Obi-wan picked her up. Meanwhile, Anakin could see Aurora's eyes shining in excitement and her mouth was a little open. What surprised Anakin is the fact that Aurora has more freewill than any droids he met. Although her face seems to lack emotion a lot compared to Grace.

\- Grace: "This is full of Wonder! I want to study more!"

\- Rex: "Wait until our Star destroyer…."

With the Playful Grace, she wanted to examine the ship. She Climbed out of the ship and ended up falling out of the ship. But Obi-wan grabbed her in time.

\- Grace: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh….Ah ..."

\- Obi-wan: "Be Careful, ma'am. You're on the edge of your death."

Obi-wan with force-enchanting. He pulled Grace up. Grace hugged Obi-wan and rubbed him a lot. No matter, Obi-wan tries to struggle her out, which fails anyway.

\- Grace: "DAAAANNNNKKKK YOUUUUUUU!!! YOU ARE MY HERO!!!"

\- Obi-wan: "It's normal for Jedi to save life. But stop harassing me please."

Yes, Grace is rubbed with Obi-wan with thankfulness and horniness. She rub Obi-wan musculine body like succubus and his croch. Before Aurora took Grace out and Rex handcuff her.

\- Grace: "HEY! ANAKIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!"

\- Anakin: "Well, it's for safety for someone too playful like you."

\- Obi-wan: "Anakin….."

\- Anakin: "Hey, this is Rex's idea!"

\- Rex: "His statement is right sir."

\- Grace: "It's mean...You're going to...do that?"

Grace's eyes filled with dirty thoughts and Anakin could read it by accident. Ahsoka tried to reach her, but Anakin halted her. Make Ahsoka annoyed.

\- Fives: "Greenie, I bet you will become more horny if you saw...our real ship"

\- Grace: "I know! And I am excited! An alien mothership that need me as...mother"

\- Echo: "Fives! Don't provoke her!"

\- Fives: "It's inevitable to let her see our ship, Echo."

\- Aurora: "Attention: We finally reached our destination. The Range: 160 meters"

And thus, the LAATs come back to the Wandering Light, a Venator Class Star destroyer. Aurora amazed it's 1150 meter in size hovering in the air. Not to mention that this ship could go into space. And her eyes are shiny, Anakin saw that and patted her soldier with a smile.

\- Aurora: "Concern: Master?"

\- Anakin: "Splendid, right? And I want to ask, do you have a rangefinder?"

\- Aurora: "Admit: Yes, Master. I could send a radio wave and when its wave bounced the object, some of it bounced back to me."

\- Anakin: "We called Radar."

\- Aurora: "Curious: Radar?"

Meanwhile, Grace is too Amazed to notice anything. Her saliva is out from her mouth as her crotch gets wet. Obi-wan is tired of her but still considers she's important. And she's like a little cheerful child.

* * *

At the Venator

After an LAAT landed. Team Anakin and Obi-wan head to the command bridge. With 2 natives with them, Grace and Aurora. Anakin, still curious about Thrawn, got himself a visitor. A bative that can fly? Curious. There Are some clones around as they make their way to the command bridge.

\- Clone: Ah...Captain Rex?"

\- Rex: "Just call me Rex. What's wrong?"

\- Clone: "Did you...just take hostage?

Yes, Grace is tied like a BDSM while Aurora leads her by collar. She is horny as a dog and Obi-wan pretends to see nothing. Anakin covers Ahsoka's eyes.

\- Anakin: "Ah, Aurora. I am happy that you're the one who tied her. But why this method?"

\- Aurora: "Apologise: This is the only method I know."

Anakin said nothing as he wasn't sure if she lied or not. Since this droid is considered a Mamono thing and they're more complicated than droids.

Speaking of Droid, R2D2 just ran into Anakin and gave him a few beeps before circling him. What is interesting here of course, Aurora gives R2D2 a Greeting. R2D2 Confused with a few bleeps as he doesn't know if she is a Droid or Living thing. Nevertheless, Aurora suddenly spoke bleep to R2D2, made R2D2 panic and stand back.

\- Anakin: "Relax, R2. She's friendly."

R2 Return anakin a set of Bleep.

\- Anakin: "I know, I know, R2. Geez."

\- Fives: "Anyone know what they are talking about?"

\- Cody: "Like the hell I understand binary."

\- Echo: "I was a cyborg, so I understand a bit. Just a proper greeting."

\- Aurora: "Comment: He's a little bit mean. But he's a good boy."

Aurora chuckled and smiled. After that, They walk along as Aurora talks to R2D2. Meanwhile, Grace is struggling on Obi-wan's shoulder as she wants to play with a droid. But she's hopeless anyway.

They walk along with strange glare from every crew nearby until they get themself to the Bridge.

* * *

Command Bridge

Thrawn is brewing blue milk when Anakin, Obi-wan and his team are back. Rex and the clones salute Thrawn as Thrawn salutes Anakin and Obi-wan. Aurora, suddenly confused with information and copies Rex.

\- Thrawn: "Look like you did bring Native... Isn't this a Droid?"

\- Aurora: "Correcting: No, I'm not. My name is Aurora, An Automaton Mamono. I am Anakin's servant."

\- Anakin: "Aurora, I said you must count me as Comrade or Master in terms of Teacher."

\- Aurora: "Persist: An Automaton is designed for Serve, like a droid.

R2D2 Return a few bleeps which tell Aurora that he treats him as a comrade than servant too. Aurora silent like a stone as she was shocked under her emotionless face.

\- Thrawn: "Intriguing. Yet you somehow inherit HK's unit speech. But I briefly see your system doesn't look like an ordinary droid. Anyway, I want to focus on that tied Ma'am on Obi-wan's shoulder too. Master Obi-wan, is she a hostage?"

Thrawn switched his glare to Grace who Tied on Obi-wan's shoulder and slept somehow. She likey;y having sweet dream in which all of the technology in this ship belongs to her. Thrawn is curious since she's the real native population of this planet here for sure.

\- Obi-wan: "No, But If I don't tie her. She would cause a problem."

\- Thrawn: "For a Jedi like you, Isn't hurting someone against a code? Curious. Or Obi-wan is going out of the way?"

\- Obi-wan: "If you tried to question my purity. Then, Grace. Alien is Over here as I said."

Suddenly, Grace is awakened. And her eyes were shining like they found a huge blue Diamond in her house. She struggled until she managed to fall off Obi-wan's shoulder and slide herself to Rub Thrawn's Leg in an instant. Thrawn frowned and took his leg out in disgust. Thrawn lost his cool a bit."

\- Thrawn: "A...Another Retard…"

\- Rex: "What's matter, Captain Thrawn?"

\- Thrawn: "Nothing. I was just surprised that this Native is...Wild."

Thrawn managed to Calm himself down. But not for long, A shout echoed from a corner of the room. In the corner, there's a sleeping bag somehow and someone suddenly popped out. A person that smashed the ship's window. Blonde woman that has 3 pairs of blonde wings on her head and 2 pairs on her. Wearing blue armour with a white cloth while sleeping.

\- ???: "WHAT?! YOU JUST INTRODUCE A GUEST! WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME! AND...THAT IS A MAMONO!!!!!"

Thrawn got on his nerves. Three Jedis feel his rage like a Volcano going to erupt. But Rex and Cody don't have to do that, they know by looking at his head having an intense blood vessel. Still, they don't know if Chiss's blood is blue or red.

\- Thrawn: "Victoria. It would be as charismatic as Valkyrie if you…"

A "Valkyrie Victoria" suddenly rushed herself to Grace. But Anakin knows her move and pushes Grace away by the force, making herself smashed with the wall. But suddenly she pooped herself up again.

\- Victoria: "YOU VILE MAMONO! YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED BY ME! LET ME RUB YOU UNTIL YOU DIE!!!"

Anakin, silent as he doesn't know, is Victoria, a hostile or befriended Mamono. But all Jedis, Clones, Aurora, Grace and Thrawn have one thing sure in their mind.

"This Ma'am is absolutely Retard."

Thrawn got Victoria by punching her head hard. As Thrawn has trained in Hand-to-Hand combat very well. Victoria didn't expect a punch from a blue skinned human and settled down.

\- Fives: "Thrawn's Cool keeping is absolutely Legendary."

\- Rex: "Still, he is angry a lot. If I were him, I would throw her out of the ship's window."

\- Echo: "still wouldn't work since she had wings, captain"

\- Rex: "Her brain would have to be a bit larger than a womp rat to do that.?"

The clones all chuckle as they continue to make Joke on Retard Valkyrie.

After managing debris and two ladies's retardness a while. They finally got time for talking. First, the cause of Victoria attacking Grace because she couldn't control Valkyrie's instinct plus Retardness.

And There's the most important thing in talking.

A task for Starforce Crusader….

* * *

_Cousin, I figured that this chapter is a bit long. But it's okay for you all, right? As you see. The previous version has Thor. And I am not gonna change that. However, the Avengers The Avenger team is changed to another one else. Thus, Infinity GauntletGauntlet is nerfed like the previous story._

_Anyway, thanks for Reading, cousin. I hope the contact will come soon. Also, I have another contact of Stellar Lilim Legacy. And I planned to bring that Story involved as a Legacy Universe. (Every Legacy story exists in only one Universe.)_

_"Because there's only one reality. And that one is called the truth"._

* * *

**End Of Episode**

* * *


	5. The Task

**Starforce Crusader Legacy**

**Episode 5: The Task**

* * *

_Cousin, we finally at the episode where Thor sends contact to our team. However, the WW2 company will not arrive here. But I have prepared another team instead._

_Let me decide how I bring them here..._

* * *

Dear: Starforce Crusader

We are a race you would count as God. Well, we're advanced in civilization and we like to create life to suit our taste, like aquariums or something. My branch is Asgardian. And my name is Thor.

Around 4000 years ago. We secretly made contact with your Galaxy. The Republic and Jedis are Xenophile and we decided to Build the Supergate at the System of Tython. And a surprise to you, Revan is my Best friend.

About the Ringworld, you live in. It Was constructed by Illas the 1st. The fact is she has sisters with the same name. The local would call her chief god. Anyway, Illas the 1st has commanded the construction of the ringworld and created an environment to fulfil her aquarium desire. Indeed she's rich, however, she's also young for that time and childish.

The reckon of her personality, She built a world badly. To be honest, she built the world exactly what others built, being an RPG game. The Balance controlled by this method: First, a "Demon Lord '' would rise and make a mascara on native species, mainly humans. Then, she will send a "Hero" which she likes the most or like an RPG avatar to slay the Lord. Then, the monsters would fight until the monster died and the new Demon Lord rose, this pathetic system couldn't compare to my Midgard, where my father Odin just only influenced me at all. (And I ended up on Midgard after Thanos, how ironic.)

The end of the messed up cycle came with a new demon lord, Lilith. She's a succubus that doesn't want to see the Massacre between humans and monsters, in other words, she loves humans. She's a succubus, a demon of lust. And that's what happened when she became demon lord, she unleashed her power to turn monsters into cute humanoid ladies, called mamono. The previous hero named Val, who was trained by Revan, has joined her instead. and that's the world's condition now. The husband and Demon Lord are bumping their power while Illas the 1st is weak from the battle with her and still a childish brat.

The world itself isn't a paradise, at least it is in pervert's eyes. With the power of succubus to change them, but not changing the rules. It ended up turning aggressiveness into desire. A very strong sexual desire. And attacking and Rape human male. Luckily, they don't kill humans anymore. And they couldn't due to Demonic energy. The one flaw is, they could only produce a female mamono after mating. That's the biggest problem which may cause extinction. However, the Order, which aligned to the Illas the 1st are Xenophobe and treat innocent mamono and their mate as a threat even meant to exterminate them both. They're evangelizing Zealot, a really bad one.

One thing odd is, the succubus couple's power seems to have increased rapidly. It Looked like she could conquer the entire section by herself. However, it seems her goal is beyond that, especially in the future. There's a theory that if she finds out that she's in the ringworld, she'll change the environment to aphrodisiacs. And began the horny stellar conquest. This ringworld connects to many galaxies, and you know the consequence of this ringworld could build a massive fleet than star forge. But there's another theory that she's a Xenophile, she'd build a diplomat instead and be peaceful. That's uncertain.

At least, I will give my objective hereafter boasting for almost 2 pages.

1) I would like to investigate Mamono for future moves, being diplomacy or attack. I'd like to investigate the details of them. The objective is to collect every mamono species's DNA.

2) As being the guardian of peace in the Galaxy. You have to stop the Mamono attack on innocent humans, along with stopping humans from genociding mamono, which is likely more to happen. You have to be neutral along with acting, be like Revan.

3) Make a relationship with native. Let them be Xenophile and believe in no Violence than Diplomacy. And show them that space is wider than they thought.

About the Gate, it seems the one that is connected to the Star Wars Galaxy is malfunctioning. However, the smaller gate is still functioning. And other gates which connect to Stellaris Galaxy still work with poor condition.

About tie supplies, we still have limited ammunition every 2 week, also fuel, tools and some ration. The ratio is quite tasteless and little compared to others because it contains. But you still have the world below where there's foodstuff. The resupply station is an observation post built by Stellarian around a fake satellite. Don't worry, although they're warriors and look like Mandalorian, they're my friends and they're fanatic Xenophiles

Noted one thing, there will be people beyond the Stargate. They're Tau'ri. You need to meet them first, according to the coordinates we have.

At least, I will end the 3 pages notes here. And besides that, greeting the people that would come out from Stargate with a smile would be great. Goodbye

From: Thor Odinson.

Ps. Poem from Revan. Which I forgot what it meant.

Time to save the universe.

Travel across the world

Is mamono vile or fine

Possible to check out.

* * *

The team speechless after being dumped by 3 pages of information on the Datapad. They try to Understand all of them. Which they can do slowly.

\- Rex: "Could anyone simplify this?"

\- Thrawn: "First, Thor is Revan's friend. Second, this world is ruled by a retard goddess. The third is this world also turned into a mamono world by demon lords. And fourth, if the Demon lord reaches the system of the ringworld. She'll create a fleet and either conquer or befriend.

\- Anakin: "Then there are three requests: Collect Mamono DNA, defend the innocent from vile people, and befriend fine people.

\- Obi-wan: "Our way back is cut because the Gate is malfunctioning. But there's another gate connected anywhere else. We have supplied every 2 weeks, sponsored by space civilization called Stellarian.

\- Cody: Mention one thing. About...tau'ri?

\- Fives: It looks like Tau'ri people are the people who would come from smaller Stargate. If we met them, we might be benefited.

Thrawn said nothing then he inserted the chip into the ship's console. Showing a red dot illuminated 100 km from the current position and a Ring world's map. It looks like the Ringworld itself is larger than a coruscant about 10 times. Aurora looked at the map and said something.

\- Aurora: That location...based on my Database, it's a port city of Haruna.

\- Grace: City of Haruna? It's a port city of Zipangu. Rich with people, resources, and a sexy husband. All mamono and humans from mainlands often target this city when they're going to attack. And there are rumours about the City chief planning a Rebellion on the Demon lord. However, I heard this city was targeted from Mamono more than usual.'

\- Anakin: Alright captain, set coordinates to Haruna city. We need to meet Tau'ri.

The ship's engine is illuminated and the ship slowly moves. Grace was impressed that the large ship could float in the air and still fly. Yes, made her horny again...

* * *

Meanwhile

The townspeople are curious about one thing.

The metal beast, size around a cow. Has 6 wheels, a dish and one arm at the top. It has some kind of moving painting showing We are Tau'ri, we came in peace.

Yes, This is M.A.L.P. Unmanned drone sent by SG-Command to investigate the surface of the planet to make sure it's safe for the crew to move in. And this M.A.L.P just came off from the circle gate discovered not long ago. Townspeople panic when the Gate is activated. And now, they saw an odd thing coming off.

Some tires to knock, some tries to break but halted as it isn't hostile. Even medieval guards here are still curious.

It's about the hours that Wandering light crew entered, the M.A.L.P show up in this city. Perhaps this is a Destiny?

Not to mention that the Gate is moving again! The townspeople begin to panic and the Japanese style guards draw their katana. The Cauldron slowly rotated and Locked. But the townspeople didn't have time to see the Gate Rotated again. Because in all of sudden, the bell rings and Guards speak very loud.

Guard: Attention! I know it's exciting to see the Ring Gate! But now! Evacuate yourself! The nearby mamono are attacking us! Attention! Evacuate! All guard, rush to your stand station!

Now, the townspeople suddenly rush to their home and the Guard is on their Station. They grab their bows and crossbow, stationed at the Gates. The Guard below grabs their katanas.

This City actually suffered an attack from the Monsters nearby, despite they're mamono. The fact is Although there are Zipanguan Mamono, the attack seems not to attack for some reasons. It has to find out later.

Finally, The Caluron were all connected and the Gate activated. The watery wormhole erupted. Not for long, 4 people. 3 men and 1 woman walk down from the Gates. They see the chaos outside as the medieval guards rush themself to the stations.

The first man with white-short hair and rather old rectangular face, named Jack O'Neill, a Leader of SG-1 witnessed the chaos outside first. In his hand is a P-90 SMG but put on safety. A guy who followed, a man with short brown hair, skinny face and a round pair of glasses and also wields a P-90 SMG, named Daniel Jackson, an archaeologist of the SG-1 is who spoke up first.

\- Daniel: What happened to cause such chaos?

\- O'Neill: I know it, It's something chaotic.

Not for long, a woman with short blond hair, a well-built woman body and a beautiful face stepped out. Her name is Samantha Carter, a scientist of the SG-1.

\- Samantha: Not funny, Jack. Try a better joke next time.

A muscular bald man with Apophis mark on his forehead was the one who followed. He also has dark skin and Goa'uld symbiote. He wielded Goa'uld staff when he came here along with P-90. His name is Teal'c, a former jaffa who joined SG-1

\- Teal'c: Indeed, his joke is.

\- O'Neill: Oh, c'mon guys.

\- Teal'c: We better focus on the task at our hand.

\- Daniel: Hmm, Their culture is likely Japanese. I guess Amaterasu has an influence here... will try to translate their….

\- Guard: Hey captain! The Gate traveller came here guys!

\- Daniel: I guess I don't have to….

A team was Greeted by the Guard before a Captain came here. She's an Ochimusha with ponytail black hair. Teal'c was curious and surprised a bit since she looked like a dead woman. Did she have a symbiote?

\- Ochimusha: So, you're the Gate traveller that Chief Ryuka mentioned?

\- O'Neill: Nice to meet you, ma'am. We're the SG-1

Ochimusha nodded. Although she's still curious, she will proceed anyway. She suddenly bows herself, begging for their help.

\- Ochimusha: It would be sudden, but...Could I borrow your help?!

She said with a loud voice, making the entire SG-1 curious.

\- O'Neill: Which help?

\- Ochimusha: The monsters from foreign land are attacking our cities, we must defend it at all costs!

\- O'Neill: Whoa! Relax! What monsters?! Is this some sort of Fantasy?!

\- Samantha: From M.A.L.P's data. Maybe it is. Only those monsters seem to be….feminine

\- ?: Yare Yare Daze, finally, another Gate traveller.

The SG-1 suddenly turns into a sort of a manly voice. They see a tall, attractive and Muscular man, however, his cloth is different from the surrounding. With the white trench coat and the tall collar, high-collared shirt; a buckled strap also runs diagonally across his chest and two belts. And he wears a white half-cap.

\- Daniel: You seems….different

\- ?: Name is Jotaro...Kujo Jotaro. Also a Gate traveller.

\- Samantha: You're an Alien out here too?!

\- Ochimusha: We'll talk about it later. But It would be beneficial for the relationship between the Three of Us, the SG-1, Stand User and Mamono, Please help us!

\- Teal'c: This is getting complicated.

\- Jotaro: Yare Yare Daze, this dead bastard spoiled everything… No help and we're toast, That's it

Jotaro walked away while tilting his cap. Purple aura erupted in him. Suddenly, a Guard shouted

\- Guard: This Attack is Heavier than Usual! Perhaps this is a High Class!

\- Guard 2: The Gate is Broke! And they sent a Boarding Party!

The Chaos becomes greater and greater. The sound of the Clashing sword can be heard. Somehow, followed by the Moan sound like there's rape.

\- O'Neill: "General Hammond?"

\- Hammon: "I heard it all through M.A.L.P. I give permission to engage, but make sure to use a stunt bullet first."

\- O'Neill: "On my way, General!"

As the SG-1 team received a message. They loaded the Stunt clip and Teal'c raised Zat. They proceed to the target location quickly.

When they are at the wall Gate. They could see there are other races aside from humans. However, the Xenos seems to be all female with monsters from the myth part. Daniel, like the archaeologist, was curious about this the most. There's a kind of Undead samurai, Girl who seems to be a Kappa. And an Inari that looks like Japanese mage.

\- Guard: "The 2nd Gate is broken!"

CRACK!

The Second Gate is broken by brute force. And what they found is the lady Orge carrying a metal Club. 3 Japanese launched the Katakana at once. But she Blocked at once and used the brute force to push, then blasted all guards. The remaining armies seem to consist of Goblin girls and pig-like girls. Daniel once watched anime and still does not understand why Japanese authors write orcs as pigs. They were actually a warrior race. At least, those orcs seem to be warriors as well.

As the Ogre made her way through the guard, she came to O'neill by accident. And….

Ratatatatata!

The loud noise of P-90 occurred as the ogre was shot by stun bullets in the head, making her fall to the ground. She's not dead yet but the wound at the head is a little bloody due to the bullet being plastic.

The Guard was shocked by the device they processed. And that loud weapon of men in green.

\- O'Neill: "Sorry! My gun is not for sale! Look somewhere else!"

Still, they still gazed at O'Neill before Jotaro yelled for focus. Surprisingly, Jotaro fights the intruders without weapons. But what can be seen here is a purple figure hovering over him.

It's ironic that O'Neill and his comrade can see it. Although the rules in Jotaro's world don't allow it. And there's a reason behind it. Anyway, O'Neill denied saying and shot a Goblin flying at him. Meanwhile, Harpy Grabbed Teal'c but he was too strong and threw her down instead. Two other comrades are firing. Carter gazed at the female half-humanoid being and curious about biodiversity. Daniel tries to Diplomat by putting a gun down.

\- Daniel: "Ah, Ma'am. We still can negotiate. Look, we haven't killed anyone as we use stunts. We did it in self-defence…"

\- Werewolf: "Oh? If you want to let us stop attacking the city, we could ask one favour."

\- Daniel: "Perfect, what is it?"

A werewolf then approached Daniel. Her face became lusty and her eyes were full of lust. She licked Daniel.

\- Werewolf: "Send 500 men, Jotaro-san and you to us. We'll properly serve you to heart content…"

ZAP!

And finally, Teal'c fired his Zat to make her unconscious.

\- Teal'c "Why do you negotiate with enemies like that?"

\- Daniel: "Xenophile Diplomacy."

\- Teal'c: "Not for the Rapist Ladies who starved for male."

Daniel Pulls a charging handle of his firearm. Before they could aid O'Neill in annihilating wild lustful demi-humanoid beings.

And Little they know that a third-party starship is coming here.

* * *

_Cousin, finally we ended this episode. I haven't played Stellaris since there's life, modding, university exam and I'm testing myself to make a Space themed RPG maker game. It seems I am interested in anything as well. I am finding what I am capable of here. Luckily, quarantine gives me a bit of time. But it's still bad since coronavirus kills people._

_Anyway, meet again next episode, cousin._

* * *

**End of Episode**

* * *


	6. The newcomers

**Starforce Crusader Legacy**

**Episode 6: The Newcomers**

* * *

_Cousin, we meet again at least. I wish you all safe. The world nowadays is in turmoil. But We can pass through this, aren't we?_

_Let's start here. Now, the Haruna city was raided by the mainlander, SG-1 appears out from the Gate and the Venator is coming there._

* * *

"They are breaching the east door!"

"Dang it, those Orc are strong!"

"Surrender, mainlander!"

"My virginity! Arghhh! I have Inari to give my virginity, not you!"

"Heating ray!"

"Tatatatatatatatatatatatatata"

"Zap!"

"ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA! Yare Yare Daze"

Haruna city seems to be in turmoil.

Mamonos from the mainland is landing on the coast of the city. They had a certain goal. But other than finding Japanese husband, there's more.

Most of the attackers are Goblins, Hobgoblins and Orcs. However, there was 1 figure who commanded them. A high orc who stands with an axe.

High Orc: "I better you to Demand Surrender! Ryuka!"

Jotaro is surrounded by Mamono and Star platinum hovering around him. All Mamonos glared at him with lust. Jotaro moves his helmet a bit before they all attack Jotaro. Jotaro suddenly goes into a rampage with star platinum's ultimate speed. Punch any mamono approaching him off. There's a witch casting fire spells on him. But Star platinum punched it off followed by A barrage of stunt bullets to the caster.

Mamonos seems to panic when SG-1 comes to the battlefield. They carry an unusual weapon, P-90 indeed although they are using stun bullets. When they see men in green, they either find the cover or surprise charge. But they come in 4, give mamono a hard time.

However, there's A lamia fire arrow at Samantha Carter, which made her yell in pain.

\- Samantha: "I am down!"

\- O'Neill: "Hold still! Someone cover us!"

O'Neill gets her out of the battle zone while Daniel and Teal'c cover them. He's going to do the first aid for her. To his surprise, Samantha didn't get any wounds. But her heat rises as she feels weak.

\- O'Neil: "Why is there no wound, but Samantha is still hurt?!"

O'Neill has to take care of getting along with fighting anyway. But not for long, they feel the sky gone dark. But this is daytime. Why?

They all look at the above.

The Venator Star destroyer, wandering light arrived!

\- Thrawn: "Hmmm, there's a smaller stargate too. If we lose this gate, perhaps we will have a hard time. Also, we can see newcomers from the Gate like us. Perhaps, Thor predict this"

Anakin, Obi-wan, Ahsoka, Domino squad, Aurora and Grace say nothing. While Victoria feels dizzy for overwhelming information. Thus the clones get on LAAT, along with the Jedis and Mamonos.

LAATs fly off from the Star Destroyer. All Mamonos below watch it in Amazement and Terrified. An 1150 meters long Airship is above them. And they deploy a smaller flying boat.

\- Jotaro: Yare Yare Daze. Another newcomer. Now come in a starship.

\- Daniel: What was that?...

\- Teal'c: From my Jaffa Experience, I've never seen this ship before...except in the film named Star Wars.

\- Daniel: "I got that reference too."

When the LAAT landed. Guys in white armour suddenly came out from it, carrying a blaster with a ring shot.

\- Clones: "Set to stun! We could avoid the conflict with Mamonos like Thor said and we could know their purpose!"

Anakin, Obi-wan and Ahsoka ignited their lightsaber. They have to avoid killing to avoid conflict with Mamonos, they have to. Start by Anakin deflecting an arrow and it melts. The hot metal spray on him a bit. But he still endured it. Obi-wan simply stops the arrow mid-air and gets the high ground on the roof, so he can throw a lightsaber to injure a dark elf with a bow, hit her hard and she falls.

\- Obi-wan: "I love high ground…"

Anakin changed his form to stop bullets or catch them. For range combat, he throws a lightsaber instead. His lightsaber injured a lamia, continuing to 3 goblins around with a force-gilded lightsaber.

However, it seems Anakin is more aggressive than usual. He slashed Lamia with brutality and punched a werewolf down once. He then claimed ore's war axe, then Choke and threw her away. Anakin gathered a force power and pushed nearby Mamono strum to the wall. Slowly choke them…

What made Anakin angry? We can explain.

Anakin, when he watches the devastation of Mamomo finding a husband. Those although they're feminine. They are still monster, just change from kill to sex. But compared to the defender. Those attackers look like a villain.

Sand People That's what Anakin taught in his head. Rape, kidnapping, separating. His PTSD from his mother took effect. He's filled with anger. Obi-wan spotted this but he had to deal with 3 werewolves approaching his high ground.

Many Mamonos spot him as a young handsome man. But when they really face him. Although they were surrounded. They suddenly feel tight at their neck, before they realise this man uses some sort of magic to area choking him.

Fear...Anger...Hatred...He's a Dark man. That's why they learned "Do not Judge people from Outside."

In his mind, Vader consumed him. And loud breathing occurred. Luckily, his eyes didn't turn Yellow yet. Meaning that he does not fully turn dark. But he did a merciless, brutal knockout and pain delivery.

\- Daniel: I guess that's Anakin...Look like Hayden Christensen.

\- Teal'c: Indeed...But he's a monster too...Dark side consuming him…

A werewolf ambushes Teal'c. But stopped mid-air with Ahsoka using force on her. Before Rex fires a stun blaster on the werewolf. Knock her down.

\- Ahsoka: That was close….Wait, Is that SG-1 from that Stargate holo show?!

\- Rex: It's a really old but gold show.

\- Daniel: Thanks for protecting us...wait, Is our stories turning into a TV show in the Galaxy far far away?!

\- Ahsoka: Except it's about exploring another Galaxy and Samantha being a Twi'lek.

\- Daniel: You got the point...You're also a show on my planet too!

\- Ahsoka: Really?! Such a weird accident.

\- Teal'c: It's called Star Wars. Besides, we must focus on our task here…

\- Ahsoka: Yeah...Master Anakin! I must talk to him! Where is he?!

\- Teal'c: I see he turn right on that corner, why?

\- Ahsoka: I sense...Anger...from him!

\- Daniel: Anakin has a dark side in him before that incident...we cannot tell you either.

Suddenly, Ahsoka and Rex rush to Anakin, only to be struck by a horde of mamono. There are even hellhounds and horny salamanders. Ahsoka and Rex disarm them quickly. But they're so many until they lost track of Anakin. Clones still land from LAATs continuously. Some of the clones were nearly raped, but with a band of Brothers, they protect each other. Fire at the Mamono that nearly tore their armour apart. And thanks to full armour, Mamonos had a hard time to have sexual intercourse with them.

[Music play: Star Wars: The Jedi Temple March Imperial March EPIC ORCHESTRAL MIX ]

Meanwhile, Anakin is feared by a nearby mamono. His luminous blade hummed in terror after Mamono knew that the sword could cut everything. No demon realms silver can cut him because that tense energy sword cut it first. They start to stand back…

\- Anakin: I hate you!

Those words penetrate all of Mamonos heart. He's...beyond the Order. He's the darkness…

Darth Vader slowly eats him. An orc is brave enough to approach him. But ended up being choked by him. She shows her painful face from being struggling from the air.

\- Orc: I just want a husband…

\- Anakin: Not this way, scum…

\- Aurora: Begging: STOP THAT, MASTER!

Suddenly, Aurora voices occur behind him before Anakin releases the orc and it falls to the ground. Anakin turned to Aurora

\- Aurora: Curious: Is this really my master...He's nice...He's cocky but cares...What Demon turns him into the bad one…Is this what I received from registration...my first kiss is the fault?

Anakin silence. Not asking anything. Indeed, the Villain named Darth Vader really consumed him alive. His heart is hurt. Losing his mother by barbaric Sand People did give him PTSD.

Will Aurora prevent Anakin from the dark path? Obi-wan on the roof, dealing with a Salamander curious too. Every mamono stared at him. While Ahsoka felt his anger suddenly reduced. But there's still.

Aurora and Anakin stare at each other like Siamese fighting fish (or _Betta splendens_ in science name)

\- Anakin: What do you want to say, Aurora…

\- Aurora: Begging: You're not the Demons, please stop.

\- Anakin: I'm human. There are no demons here.

Aurora slowly walks toward Anakin. Then she walks faster and faster.

\- Aurora: Begging: Please...stop this painful rampage.

Aurora walks closer to Anakin. Her love instinct becomes overpowering the docile Program. No, because her program allowed her to save Anakin, like 3 laws of Robots. 1) Protect Human. 2) Follow the order of Human if not against rule number one. And finally 3) Protect herself if not against rule number one or two.

Aurora could read his feelings Via his force or Mana. He's suffering…

\- Aurora: Explain: You are suffering from your bad feelings. I don't know what you are facing or thinking. Begging: But...You're not the master I know. You're kind...you're helpful and want to protect others…

Anakin still silences until he slightly chokes her in an instinct. But as she's Automaton, She can endure it.

\- Aurora: Begging: Hurt me as you like...I will serve you no matter what. And I shall bring the light to you.

Anakin chokes harder. Tears dripped from her eyes. She's full of Sadness for what Master did. She just wants...to bring him back. She endured suffering faces and tears.

Aurora: Begging...Please...let the past die… but not kill it… Please…That's how we're gonna win. Not by fighting what we hate. But saving what we love…

Aurora suddenly sobs him. Anakin in anger sees the suffering face like his mother shows. But what the same is his mother and Aurora expect a greater good. His mother died on a smile to see him grow. And Aurora likely did the same. If she wasn't Automaton...Anakin saw if he continued to choke her. He's nothing but a Villain.

Aurora: Bargain: You can Hurt me as you want. But stop your anger, please…

And she sobs on Anakin. Anakin prepares to choke harder. But he realised what he did.

He nearly kills his new friend. Perhaps, if he looks around, Not even Mamono fears him...Humans, defenders and even SG-1 fear him. Obi-wan did have a painful stare.

His action on anger only came back to bite him. He releases her and deactivates his lightsaber. His tear appeared and Vader Shattered.

\- Anakin: W...What have I done?

\- Aurora: Admit: If you see I am not docile anymore, please punish me. Begging: But I am not letting you do it again.

Anakin nodded.

\- Anakin: I shall not punish you. I know the feeling of being a slave. You're my friend, not my slave.

Aurora says nothing but raises her face. Before Anakin ignited his lightsaber, Aurora recharged her blaster.

\- Anakin: Therefore, we have a City to defend.

And thus, All mamonos charge in those two.

\- Orc: The man is not a Demon Anymore! Feel free to take!

\- Goblin: Wait, orc! He has an Automaton love...

With a lack of a word, Orc's axe was sliced by a lightsaber and Anakin shocked her with a stun baton. Plus Anakin cut and disarmed their weapons like butter and disarmed them quickly. While for Aurora, she fires barrages of Demonic Energy firearms at Mamonos. There's a witch from a barrier but Anakin throws his sabre to break it while force pushes 3 werewolves away. Aurora last shot with a missile.

Obi-wan went calm when he knew Anakin's anger was settled by love from a Mamono. Bow, he only had to deal with the high ground one. He injured a harpy then used the forces to pull her down on the roof. There's a kunoichi throwing kunai. To Obi-wan's surprise, Kunai has no physical damage.

\- Kunoichi: You're a little bit Brutal, don't you?

\- Obi-wan: I don't think so…

Suddenly, to their surprise. A missile flies to stunt a Harpy that is going to take obi-wan. It was grace on a mech suit like Infinite Stratos. But it runs on a Demonic Energy. Still, she still wears a coat, a metal bra and hotpants.

\- Grace: I am coming, bread meanie!

Obi-wan said nothing in response. While Rex and His domino squad are dealing with rapists. There's a shota in Hobgoblin's breast but she suddenly unconscious when she is touched by Rex's stunt firearm. Other clones could count this as practice.

\- Clone: Just like a simulation.

A clone performs hand to hand combat with an orc. It wasn't easy but he won in the last breath. But he was suddenly defeated when a high orc came to blast him with a large sledgehammer.

\- High Orc: Who are these people! Where they came from!

Within a second. O'Neill fired the projectile at her. But blocked by a witch's barrier. Which breaks later after the firing barrage ends. O'Neill had to reload. But he did it in a bad time. A golem barge in his building. However, her terror ended when Grace fired a missile at her. Made her heathen and her lust reach max level until she fell unconscious. While a High orc, Rex intercept her.

\- High Orc: It seems it's you who leads this army, Armoured one. What is your name?

\- Rex: CT-7567...Better call me Rex. But I am not a top leader here.

\- High Orc: Then, Rex. I challenge you on 1-1 Duel!

Rex grinned under his helmet. He wants to test his strength in combat, so he holstered his firearm and picked up a stunt knife. When the duel begins, they both charge in. High orc slams her hammer on Rex. But Rex dodged. However, the High orc draws her hammer toward Rex, damaging him a bit. But then Rex jumps across a hammer then goes in close combat. High orc counter by a punch at Rex's stomach. His armour does protect and Rex just stands back. He dodged the hammer again, this time he ducked toward her and kicked her ankle, making her collapse.

\- Rex: Not bad, ma'am.

\- High Orc: You too, Rex chan.

\- Rex: If you want to ask me for love, Answer is No.

\- High Orc: Same for me, but the answer is Yes.

Suddenly, she kicked Rex in his face, made him strum out a bit before standing up and fighting again. This time, the High Orc could lock rex. But he then attacked her crotch, made her yell in pain and released Rex. Her crotch is fine but she is later kicked in the chin by Rex. However, she kicked Rex away in time too. She felt dizzy but she could stand.

\- High Orc: My name is Hound. Hehe…

\- Rex: Thank you for telling me, hound.

And they raise their weapons again. They get in close combat for the last time. Hound Roundhouse kick at rex. But he blocks it. Then rex Grab her legs and throw her down. Hound grabs her hammer but it's too late. Rex pointed his knife at her stomach.

\- Hound: I am glad to see humans this strong.

\- Rex: As a clone from a fine bounty hunter, Thank you, you're also impressive.

\- Ahsoka: Rex!

Suddenly, Ahsoka ran from behind Rex. They noticed one thing. Mamono morale after Hound down fell quickly.

\- Inari: Hey! Mainlanders! Look at this! Your leader was down by the outsider!

A certain Inari General Yell when she noticed the battle. Mamonos fall quickly. While Anakin pushed a horde of Mamonos away in a circle and Aurora just fired Missile Barrage, they noticed this too. Before all mamonos halted from their activity.

\- Goblin: Impossible! Hound is down!

\- Orc: T...this isn't the end!

\- Goblin: It's truly over since there are newcomers! If we continue, our forces would only be depleted.

And in the end, All attacker were rounded up on the City's plaza. Including Hound which is the leader. All clones and Jedi hug their chest. Not for long, Jotaro walked toward the leader.

\- Jotaro: Yere Yere Daze….you're the one who caused this chaos, Right?

\- Ahsoka: Why would you do this?

Hound sobbed a bit before she explained. All clones, Jedi, Troopers and SG-1 Silenced.

\- Hound: It's because of you...Jotaro!

\- Jotaro: Pardon me?

\- Hound: Because you are attractive. And we all want a husband from his city. All men are attractive and Muscular. And I will win your heart with Warrior honour, Jotaro!

Rex sighed in belief. Those Mamonos were actually thirst for sex desire on this City full of Attractive men. Especially Hound, who wants to win the heart of the outsider such as Jotaro.

\- ?: But you cannot Do that!

A feminine voice occurred from above. Before she appeared to be a Ryu dragon. She moved to coil Jotaro.

\- ?: Sorry, I am late!

\- Jotaro: Yere Yere Daze, you are late for the conflict, Bitch.

\- Ryu: Husband-Kun. The Zipanguian meeting took me quite a long time. And I never expect the attack. Ara~ some off-world newcomer here.

Jotaro bent his face away from motherly Ryu. But if you watch closely, they also have similar rings on a ring finger. Meaning that they married.

\- Ryu: Nya, my name is Ryuka. I am a ruler of Haruna state here.

\- Obi-wan: Obi-wan kenobi, with pleasure.

\- Anakin: Anakin Skywalker.

\- Ahsoka: Ahsoka Tano.

\- Rex: CT-7657. Or Rex. And this is CT-5555 and CT-1409, or fives and echo

\- Anakin: We're the 501st and 212th clone battalion.

Five, Rex and Echo do a salute to Ryuka. Ryuka nod to Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-wan

\- Jack: Name is Jack O'neill. This is Samantha Carter, Teal'c and Daneil Jackson. We're the SG-1.

SG-1 does a salute.

\- Ryuka: Ara~ You are off-world travellers like Jotato, right?

\- Anakin: Yes. I never think there would be another off-world traveller.

\- Ryuka: There is. However, back to the topic. Hound, this man, Jotaro is my husband!

Suddenly, every mamono was shocked. How did Ryu have an off-world traveller as a husband? Jotaro frowned but admitted the truth.

\- Jotaro: Yere Yere daze…

\- Ryuka: He accidently came out of the gate around years ago. As I took care of him, and we married.

\- Hound: I….I see. But nevermind.

Hound stares at Rex. Rex suddenly knows what he has done in case of beating tgis High orc.

\- Hound: I saw a warrior who could beat me...I pledge loyalty to you, Rex.

\- Rex: Wait, I just did it for duty, ma'am…

\- Hound: I don't care. You're such the greatest warrior I've ever seen.

Hound bow before Rex although her wrist is tied. Another orc saw that and did the same.

\- Fives: So, Rex got his girl? Jealous.

\- Rex: Wait, Fives. You're misunderstanding.

\- Hound: Being you, to let me fight, to bound me and having fun, to let me do anything, I can do it for you.

\- Rex: Then get off.

\- Hound: I guess I deny only that…

Rex frowned. As a clone, love is forbidden. Because he's a soldier. However, remembering from what Grace said. It seems he's a coward toward girls.

Rex only sigh and nodded. Ahsoka stared into Rex's eyes.

\- Rex: Do whatever you want….

Hound was happy when she heard that. But in contrast for Ahsoka. She's rather tired or Jealous.

\- Ryuka: Right~ I shall prepare comfort for all your living. Thanks for visiting my world! Ara~! Also, I would fix my city soon.

Everyone nodded. However, there's a dead ray from Ryuka toward invaders.

Ryuka: And You girls...Responsible for what you had done.

All invaders shrink in fear. Before they all scream.

* * *

**End of Episode**

* * *


	7. The Fight

**Starforce Crusader Legacy**

**Episode 7: The Fight**

* * *

_Cousin, Finally, we reach EP.7. If I am not mistaken, it's time to Count Dooku. However, for the episode name. It seems the one who gave our Starforce Crusader is the OC empire from the game Stellaris._

_Do not worry, they play only a minor role in this story. And this does connect with Stellar lilim Legacy (Which in hang status.). Now, let's read the story I've contacted._

* * *

The space of the Mamono ringworld is quiet as usual.

However, it does because space has no air. A lucrehulk class droid battle carrier is floating above the ringworld. They present Count Dooku and General Grievous as the commander.

\- Count Dooku: Fascinating…

\- Grievous: Gahhh! Why did we end up like this?! This is some sort of Holocron on Korriban's mistake!

\- Count Dooku: Relax, General. We still had plenty of good Separatist out then. Our economic superiority is beyond. And I know we still have our way back home.

\- Grievous: Gah, How long will it take. Cough! Cough! Cough!

\- Count Dooku: I don't know...however, I felt them.

Count Dooku muttered after he made sure to analyse what he sensed.

\- Count Dooku: Skywalker and Kenobi….and the Padawan…

The ship is still floating. Droids work their best to analyse the ringworld.

Meanwhile

\- Hammond: So, that is the reason why you're here.

General Hammond is talking with Anakin, Obi-wan, Ahsoka and the Domino squad. From now on, we'll refer to them as the Starforce Crusader.

\- Obi-wan: Yes. We are still not sure what Starforce Crusader is. But we assume it as a task. Still, we all encounter only primitive such as you and those mamonos. Oh, and those sofas are comfort, thanks.

\- Hammond: Thank you. Well, It seems we cannot let you only stay in our base since you have the task. But if you need to visit us, we'll give you a code. Otherwise, Iris won't open.

\- Obi-wan: I appreciate your offer. Still, when are you planning to reveal the existence of Xenos life?

\- Hammond: Most of our people are xenophobe and not ready. I would hold it longer.

\- Obi-wan: Well, thank you for your meeting.

\- Hammond: Thank you, Obi-wan.

Obi-wan and General Hammond Saluted. Anakin, O'neil, Ahsoka, SG-1 and Domino Squad did the same.

\- Samantha: Ahsoka, what's our show like in your galaxy?

\- Ahsoka: It's fun. But it's about inter-galactic gates instead. And it's small like yours. Plus you're a beautiful Twi'lek.

\- Samantha: Oh, a diverse species. Well, what about teal'c?

\- Ahsoka: He acts as an intergalactic alien. But he's actually a human.

\- Samantha: That's the same.

They all giggled in their small talk. They continue even while they are walking in the corridor. Anakin and Obi-wan have no point to halt. Plus it's fun since they're both a show. And they still believed that that was just a show, and it's not all accurate. Still, they feel weird about Order 66.

\- Anakin: So in a show, I have A SON?!

\- Samantha: Exactly….

\- Anakin: I am so happy! Wait, as….no. as an Armoured sith lord who took his own son's arms and blew up a planet...

\- O'Neil: I wonder if our History will repeat on its own? If I am general….huh?

\- Daniel: And If Atlantis is true. Why am I not there? I feel disappointed.

\- Anakin: Mine would be far more terrible.

Obi-wan glared at Anakin and worried about that thing. If he did really cut Anakin's arm and leg and let him burn. He'd feel terrible. And Anakin did have the dark side. As seen from fighting Mamonos. He doesn't even have to kill all those sand people. But Anger did blind people. Still...they have this little bot and little green shit at the gate there.

As the Gate to the stargate opening. Obi-wan has a migraine when Grace is covered in wiring and The guard is trying to stick her out without breaking wires. And Aurora tickles Anakin from behind.

\- Anakin: Wha! Aurora! I am surprised! Have you done a diagnostic of those Tau'ri?

\- Aurora: They did plenty on me...although it's not terrible….I am afraid…

\- Anakin: It's gonna be alright...I have done more than on Artoo.

\- R2D2 just rolls in and gives a few bleeps. 3CPO slowly walked toward Anakin.

3CPO: Oh dear. They tried to hack me for 3 million languages by speaking with me!

Artoo gives a few bleeps.

Anakin: Threepio, that's called asking. And Artoo, that was a bad joke.

Obi-wan sighed on Grace as he tried to lure Grace out. Anyway, Obi-wan succeeds by force pull.

The Stargate has opened again. All cauldrons locked in, then the watery wormhole formed. Grace, Aurora and Starforce crusader having some fun looking in this Ancient wormhole. But no doubt that those Tau'ri didn't make it. They just dug up from nearby a certain ancient structure on this planet's desert.

They all walked in and appeared at Haruna Again. Victoria rushes to them and hands them a Hologram. It belongs to Jotaro.

\- Victoria: Guy! Guys! Message from Thor sama! You must read it!

\- Ryuka: Recently, he sent some messages to Jotaro.

Anakin comes first to watch a message. This smartphone is primitive to the Star Wars team. But it's compatible. Anakin also had a hologram and a pad which in their Galaxy, it's more advanced.

Message from Thor

"Greeting, Starforce Crusader. Recently I heard from Stellarian that Supply for this month is ready. Took your ship to Co-ordinate XXXX-XXXX above this section XXXX kilometres. However, Stellarian detects an odd starship that looks like Donut. Be careful."

\- Obi-wan: Donut Starship...perhaps It's lucrehulk?

\- Anakin: You're thinking too much, Master.

\- Obi-wan: And you always bring problems from your recklessness.

Ahsoka laughed a bit.

\- Obi-wan: And Ahsoka got your trait.

Ahsoka smiled. She knows that. But Also his master saves everyone from that trait many times.

Not for long, a LAAT picked up Anakin, Obi-wan, Ahsoka, Rex and his domino squad to the Wandering Light, the Venator Star destroyer. Aurora watched an Evening sky with the star rising. While Grace is getting used to alien technology. But she is still tied on a chair and breathes with lust. Obi-wan has taught he will Carbonite freeze her if she's not settled down.

Soon the Starforce Crusaders get on the wandering light. The ship slowly took off to the skies. SG-1 still remained on the planet and made contact with Ryuka and Jotaro.

The ship gazed through the sky to the spaces. Space itself is beautiful. More than billion, or trillions of stars shining in the skies. Anakin and Obi-wan get used to it. If O'Neil and his SG-1 were here, they would somewhat get used to having a Daedalus. However, For Mamonos, this is their first time.

Aurora gazed into the abyss full of stellar light. Grace stops her horniness and is filled with the amazement of the spaces. Obi-wan is happy when Grace calms down. The name Grace never suited her.

\- Aurora: Amaze: Those are….stars in daylight….

\- Grace: Billion of them….no cloud….no blinking…

\- Anakin: Beautiful, isn't it. When I'm free, I feel the same.

Anakin remembers the moment when he watches the stars every day as a slave. Then one day, an Angel (That's what he calls Padme for the first time) frees him. And he finally had the opportunity to travel interstellar.

Anakin automatically patted Aurora's head. This reminds him of when Ahsoka was young. Except Aurora is docile. But Ahsoka doesn't.

For Grace, Obi-wan is calmed when grace settles down by the beauty of the stellar light. While Victoria drooled as Thrawn drinking space coffee.

Half a Hours later

Things didn't go smoothly. As a clone detected something and then read it. He wasn't mistaken.

\- Thrawn: I have a bad feeling about this.

As Thrawn read. He found a Lucrehulk droid control ship! He needs to investigate them soon. But there's no need as he detected a starfighter.

\- Thrawn: Man your battle stations! Repeat! Man your battle stations!

Suddenly, clones were confused.

\- Thrawn: The Droid control ship detected!

Clones were surprised that there's a droid control ship on this uncharted ringworld. But considering they use gates, it's possible!

\- Rex: Oh no, we had a hard time!

\- Aurora: Curious: Master, what is the droid control ship?

\- Anakin: Our enemy….the seperatist….Master, can you sense that?

\- Obi-wan: This presence….I am not mistaken.

\- Ahsoka: Count Dooku…

\- Aurora: Curious: Which Count do you refer to?

\- Anakin: Our enemy…

The shield is up as suddenly starfighters swarm coming to attack the Venator star destroyer. The anti-air batteries were up and firing starfighters. Many starfighters were down. Grace shocked the scene in front of her displaying her first combat. While Aurora is stunted. Thrawn orders the ship to get around the lucrehulk and fire turbo laser batteries. Now, the quiet space is filled with Plasma fire and fighters.

Meanwhile, Anakin rushed to his starfighter. Aurora somehow followed him. ARC-170 Starfighters and Headhunter starfighters are taking off the Venator's hangar. However, it didn't take long as the fighters were shot down in a hangar. And the Droid Landing craft landed before Anakin could hop in. All clones prepared their arms and Anakin ignited his lightsaber.

\- Anakin: They landed on our ships!

\- Rex: Repel them at all costs!

Droids were deployed and started firing at the clones in line formations. There's both B2 and B1 battle droids. The clone fires back at the droids as Anakin deflects their blaster back. Rex takes cover from the fire before firing 4 droids. Anakin throws his lightsaber to cut a line of B2. Ahsoka and Obi-wan just came to intercept.

\- Anakin: Damn it, I couldn't get out of this hangar!

\- Aurora: Confirm: So, those are Evil Automatons…

Aurora said nothing as her arm turned into a mecha gun and firing purple energy rapidly like repeating blasters. Mowed a line of B1. She took a coming fire, she was damaged but luckily, she's durable enough.

\- Aurora: Pain: Gh! That energy!

\- Anakin: You could fight, But do not force yourself!

\- Aurora: Persist: If master fights, I will.

Ahsoka: More is coming!

Ahsoka rushed to cut the Droid's head rapidly and deflect more blasters. Ahsoka and Anakin's Attack was likely. Aggressive and fast, while Anakin is more reckless. He deflects and cuts them while Aurora stands and fires, taking pain like nothing. Rex runs toward droids to take another cover before he takes a grenade and throws it at them.

Suddenly, A barrage of Demonic energy paralyzed many droids, followed by a sound of Huge metal. It was Grace in a Mecha suit. It has two arms with Gatling, Grace riding it in the centre. And two legs.

\- Obi-wan: Where you stored that technology terror?

\- Grace: Secret of girls…(Damn, I actually use magic. Those guys know nothing about it.)

Grace mows down the battle droids. As the wave of the sword passed her.

\- Victoria: COMING HERE, METAL F**CKERS!

Victoria slashes the wave of the sword toward the droids, shredding it into pieces. The sword itself is considered huge. Sadly, her sword's a metal one. But it's made of an unknown alloy, so it is stronger than it looks.

But then, suddenly Grace fired a bullet at one of the ships, she was hit by her bullet. Anakin knows this is bad. He's here.

Count Dooku slowly steps from the ship. With an Elegant perfect block and two Magnaguard at his side. Grievous jumped from the roof and unfurled all of his four arms.

\- Grace: OH MY GOD! ROBOT WITH 4 ARMS! I WANT IT!

\- Dooku: What a nice friend you have made, Jedi.

\- Anakin: Yes they are. And you would never get it.

\- Dooku: it doesn't matter if you die, pity…

\- Anakin: We shall see…

Anakin suddenly rushed to count Dooku. Dooku returned with force lightning but Anakin received by force lifting a droid with legs stuck to the ground. The electric current flows through the droid's leg. This is the concept of the ground wire. Anakin's swing lightsaber hit a Magnaguard, he managed to block two of them. Dooku steps it with elegant swordplay At Anakin. But suddenly, Aurora flew by his side and fired a beam of purple energy. Dooku dodges it but Magnaguard couldn't. The 2 Magnaguard seems to be paralyzed. More Magnaguard coming.

\- Dooku: It's ironic that the beam could only paralyze.

\- Aurora: Mock: You underestimate Mamono.

Dooku said nothing as He blocked Anakin's swordplay. Anakin tries to attack him, but the Makashi style of Dooku's left no open for Anakin. However, Anakin is able to hold himself and suppress with his style in a fight. But he was fighting Magnaguard too

-Ahsoka: Skyguy! I am coming!

Suddenly, Anakin bows himself as Dooku nearly gets hit by Ahsoka coming from above. Only his cape was hit. And Anakin and Ahsoka both forcefully push him. Stick to the ship. Dooku still stands.

\- Anakin: That was a nice move. Next time tell me first.

But Dooku felt strange. He found out that there's grenade on his foot. Rex, on the other hand, has predicted this move.

BOOM!

Dooku was lucky to survive. He burst those Grenades out in time as he retreated to the ship's wall. his cloth is tattered and moderately injured. He spat his blood out. But then, Aurora Stand before him, with an elegant move of beam charge.

But Dooku is quicker. He forced lightning on Aurora, made her scream in pain and mow to the ground!

\- Anakin: Aurora!

\- Dooku: Clev…

The Attack combo doesn't end as Anakin throws his lightsaber to the wall. Dooku was surprised and nearly hit. Lightsaber suddenly moved. Dooku dodged before his head was gone. Anakin drew his lightsaber back. Anakin angrily throws an explosive keg and stuff at Dooku. As the smoke is gone, Dooku is alive. But Anakin suppressed his lightsaber. Dooku is weakened due to the grenade and explosive gas keg. Give Anakin an advantage. Meanwhile, Ahsoka and Rex fight Magnaguards together with clones. And notice something odd.

Anakin and Dooku were pushing their lightsabers, then Anakin kicked Dooku. Dooku received the blow and stood back and knelt. Before Anakin aggressively strikes from above. Dooku defended and countered a stab to Anakin. Anakin was stabbed a little at the shoulder. But Anakin takes that shoulder hit on purpose to stab Dooku. Dooku was hit in the right abdomen!

\- Dooku: Ohhhh!

But Dooku still stands thanks to the force. He never wastes force healing by asking bacta stim from Magna guard.

Dooku seems something odd, two Magnaguard from earlier were girls! And they were coming for Dooku with their Stim!

\- Magnaguard: Dooku sama!

Meanwhile, Anakin confuses with Magnagirls. But Anakin comes up with another plan when Ahsoka telepathy him. And the plan is from Aurora...

Dooku turns away and forces pull stim to use for himself. Trying to forget this nonsense. He dodged a hit from Anakin and Deflect Blasters from Rex. .In the end, Anakin comes for him and pushes their lightsaber again.

But what he didn't see is Aurora with the same beam. She was too far away. Dooku was surprised that this droid was alive. But wait, why is her crotch full of weird liquid? And Is she responsible for female bots?

\- Aurora: Disclaim: For Master!

And she shot the beam, Anakin grinned as he easily dodged. Dooku was fired in full. He tries to force the shield, but he's exhausted. Dooku sees another thing, Rex's fire barrage of blasters, made Dooku lose focus.

\- Dooku: I...Impossible

And Dooku was thrust into a droid gunship. But what they didn't expect was that Dooku would fly and his head would knock into Ship, making him unconscious. However, the Demonic energy job's will continue here. As Ahsoka fights the Magnagirls.

\- Aurora: Disclaim: I didn't want him dead.

\- Anakin: Is that so…

\- Ahsoka: Magnaguard, they're a pain in the ass too. However, I saw the droids hit by your beam, why does their body seem...change?

Ahsoka watches the Magnaguard with a girlish face and body. They're likely Aurora somehow. As they rush to carry Dooku in. They seem to have a mind. Nevertheless, Anakin ignited the lightsaber and cut off the head of a normal Magnaguard. Aurora giggled.

\- Aurora: Taunt: I will tell you later. But this is how Demonic Energy works.

Meanwhile, while Anakin fight with Dooku

\- Obi-wan: Hello there.

\- Grievous: General Kenobi!

Obi-wan and Grievous's Another face-off...with Mamonos!

**End Of Episode**


	8. The Battle

**Starforce Crusader Legacy**

**Episode 8: The Battle**

* * *

_Now, Obi-wan and Grievous are facing off again. The last episode is very long since I am addicted to how Anakin fights. Now, Let's focus on Obi-wan and his girls._

* * *

\- Obi-wan: Hello there.

\- Grievous: General Kenobi!

Obi-wan and Grievous's Another face-off...with Mamonos!

\- Grace: Hello there!

\- Grievous: Who the fuck are you!

\- Grace: Grace, Someone who's going to fuck you!

Grace is making a horny face as she made a hand symbol. Left and is OK finger while right hand insert point finger into O hole. Grievous frowned as this Horny animal just turned on because of him?

Grievous call 4 Commando Droid to engage. Obi-wan swings his lightsaber as he deflects their blaster in Makashi style. In the final moves, Obi-wan blocked Grievous's lightsaber. Grievous laughs as he swings his 3rd arm with a lightsaber. Obi-wan rushes out as he deflects a droid's blaster back.

The battlefield is violent. As clones trade their blaster fire. These droids aren't the stupid old version of droids which they lined up. They have free wills (Also malfunction). But Clones managed to blast many of it. Fives carry Z-6 rotary cannons and wipe the droids. He saw Commando Droid point blaster at him but was shocked due to Echo's emp bomb.

\- Fives: Thanks, Echo.

\- Echo: You owe me blue milk.

\- Victoria: AYEEE, GAY COUPLE!

\- Fives Echo: Shut up Retard!

Victoria blocks incoming fire with her Holy shield. It holds long enough to charge her blade work and release at them.

\- Victoria: Getsuga tenshou!!!!!

The Blade wave from itself as Blue Crescent energy. Bombarding droids and commandos. However, she received a shot at Abdomen once from a sniper droid. Later pulled out By Anakin to block Dooku's force lightning.

\- Echo: Ma'am!, are you alright?!

\- Victoria: I am fine!

Due to being valkyrie, her durability is high. Although It's high, she suffers from being shot like a normal bullet. She raises her thumb as she spills out blood...and Fainted.

\- Echo: MEDIC!!!!

And thus, R2D2 rolls to her and ejects a Bacta to her. Upon her raise, she jerked as R2 stood back.

\- Victoria: Oh! Am I alive?!

At command bridge. Thrawn coughed and thought if we won't send R2 to eject her a bacta. She would be dead. And He will ask this retard that she owes him a favour.

Back to Obi-wan. Due to Commando being wiped out by the Domino squad and Getsuga Tenshou. Grievous has to fight himself. At first, he thought it's easy to take on Obi-wan without Anakin. But he's totally wrong.

This Green horny animal is more a pain in his ass than Anakin. She fires a barrage of Purple energy at him without stops. He isn't Dooku, so he cannot deflect blasters with precision. Only to swing a lightsaber like a fan. But Obi-wan draws an explosive keg from behind toward him. Make it explode. Grievous screamed in pain as he was hit by Grace's Gatling energy. But however, those purple particles weren't blasters. More like a paralyze.

\- Grace: Mine Mine Mine Mine Mine!

Grace suddenly changes her gun into Robotic hand And Rush to Grab him, unfortunately, Grievous recovers fast and cuts her hand. But she grinned on her tentacle hand. As she stole a lightsaber from his collection away.

Suddenly, Grace is in danger as there's a sword-swinging vertically at her. But Obi-wan pushed Grievous away and swung his lightsaber, cutting one of Grievous's arms in surprise.

\- Grievous: Gaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!

\- Grace: Yey! A cyborg's arm!

\- Obi-wan: And you just nearly died?! Very Clever!

\- Grace: I still had a demonic energy shield for one time.

\- Obi-wan: Face-up in proper fight, ma'am…

In a ship formation, Thrawn goes for a flank point to the Lecurehulk. And Order to fire the engine.

\- Thrawn: Obi-wan, Anakin. We need to clear the hangar quickly.

Aurora just stands up and sees her master fight aggressively. Then she came up with a plan. She suddenly contacts Ahsoka, to telepathy to Her master Anakin. Meanwhile, Obi-wan cut Grievous's hand. As Grace fire horde of Demonic Energy.

\- Obi-wan: Grace, Is your blaster harmful enough to kill?

\- Grace: Never. My Demonic Energy Gatling damages only Mana of Opponents. Causing pain, Lust and fatigue only.

\- Obi-wan: Good enough. Stamina is the key to fight...wait, Lust?

Grace grinned as her gun changed into Arc emitter. Obi-wan, on the other hand, blocks Grievous's lightsaber before Grace charges up the ball.

\- Grievous: Whatever you do, It's USELESS USELESS USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS!

Suddenly, Droids were coming for Grace. Grace panics but Obi-wan pushes the droids away. Because of the loss of focus, Obi-wan was hit in the shoulder and Grievous spun his lightsaber.

\- Grievous: Your concern for your comrade kills you! Now Die!

\- Obi-wan: I don't think so…

Suddenly, 3 Grenades were under Grievous's feet. Obi-wan raises the force shield as it explodes. Grievous was heavily injured. He survived only because he's a Cyborg. But suddenly, a ball of energy punched through Grievous, making him fly out of Hangar.

\- Grievous: GAAAAAAAA…………………

He silenced as there's no sound in the blank space. Echo and Fives raise their thumb as they succeed in ambushing Grievous. And Grace got credit for the final fire. Meanwhile, Dooku suffers the same fate.

After the droid invasion seems to fail. A droid commander Kalani order droids to retreat. Magnagirls sudden fall back as they pick Dooku inside dropship up. Anakin has no chance since there's Magnaguard (And Magnagirls) defending Dooku and dropship turns and fires at Anakin. Anakin Defense back hardly as Blaster are powerful and Rapid. He relies on force protection.

\- Anakin: Damn! They Got away!

\- Thrawn: That's good enough. They do not have a sponsor like us. So, get in a fighter, General Anakin. Along with other clones.

Anakin feels bad. But he Grinned as he rushed to his ETA-2 Starfighter. Hop in and take off. Another ARC-170 and Z-95 took off as well. They follow Anakin. He observes turbolaser fires. The Venator relies on Armour now while Lucrehulk shields just down.

\- Anakin: Follow my lead!

Anakin leads his Squadron toward Lucrehulk. Anakin fires Head-on with several fighters before shifting direction a bit, Then ships back and fires a Tri-fighter. Anakin spined and suddenly turns to destroy the Tri-fighter behind. Meanwhile, the Arc-170 fires its rear gun.

Some of the Starfighters were hit. One of the clones is crazy enough to Drive his Starfighter toward the Tower in order to Kamikaze. And then suddenly, he feels something before his hand touches an Ejector by Accident (?). Thus, the Z-95 smashed a turbolaser tower.

Meanwhile, Obi-wan is Meditating.

\- Victoria: Obi-wan? Why are you meditating during the fight!

\- Grace: Shut up retard. Didn't he tell he's doing battle meditation?

\- Victoria: Huh?

\- Fives: I Heard it's a very ancient tactic. Battle meditation was the ability to use the Force to coordinate allies and even entire fleets of ships, allowing them to perform at maximum efficiency, acting as a single entity with the ability to counter every enemy move quickly and effectively. Or increased morale.

\- Victoria: So, it's a buff then.

\- Grace: But I worry for him because he said he uses it for the first time…

Meanwhile, Anakin did a barrel roll and blasted 3 droids. While 5 droids behind, Anakin flies toward Lucrehulk without fear, and dodge the tower, causing 2 fighters to smash the towers. Anakin blasts an AA tower, before turning after passing smoke and controlling the gyroscope to turn his ship while flying backward. (Like Poe EP8) and blast all of the fighters away along with flies up and blast one fighter before he flies toward the engine. His ARC-170 squadron approached the rear of the Lucrehulk.

\- Clones: Torpedoes Away!

Clones shot the engine with torpedoes. Making Lucrehulk damaged. Anakin fires the Engine, flies near it and blasts it into pieces. He blasted 3 droid fighters in his way, along with a torpedo to the command bridge. Although the tactical droid survived. It detects something.

Meanwhile, A venator is emitting a tractor beam, drawing a lucrehulk toward the planets. The ship endured fire while drawing Lucrehulk, whose engine had been cut.

Clones: We lost sector 51 of the ship!

Thrawn: Maximum engine. And fire their turbolaser at all costs. We won.

Clones: But sir, we might blasted out into space first!

Thrawn: We don't. Why don't you think sponsors won't provide us support?

And in all of sudden. a 3 triangle ship shaped like a star destroyer appeared. But the gun placement is at the edge of the ship and placed in triangle shape. Command bridge is wide and short and the ship doesn't have a tower like an imperial star destroyer. One of the two sides of the ship has a very large cannon. This battlecruiser looks like a star destroyer, yet more efficient in design and placement.

Pict: imgur /

With this unusual design of ship, Thrawn noticed this is Stellarians ship. The stellarian ship's large cannon is charged before it fires at Lucrehulk. Heavy explosions occurred. The Venator releases a tractor beam before letting Lucrehulk fall toward the ring world.

\- Thrawn: We are Victorious.

\- Stellarian ship: This is Admiral Stargazer. Congratulation, you are Victorious

And thus, the battle ended. Aurora gazed Anakin with her enchanted eye scope. She's surprised by Anakin's maneuver. While Victoria clammed in belief as she was in space and Dragging survived clones from space. She's wearing only a breathing mask.

\- Clone 1: I wonder why extreme low pleasure won't kill her due to no spacesuit.

\- Clone 2: Perhaps she's a magical Valkyrie. Damn, she's busty too.

And Thrawn is surprised by the command of the bride how the Valkyrie survive in space with only a breathing mask.

\- Thrawn: Impressive…

And Victoria raises her thumb to thrawn as she shakes her breast. Thrawn face away as he broke Victoria's face.

Stellarian Observation post.

Stellarian troopers are delivering Supply into Wandering Light.

Tibanna gas, Amminations, Steels, Energy, Foods and etc. Are delivering into Wandering Light. The Wandering Light's energy is being refilled and the hull being repaired.. Meanwhile, Clones are praying for fallen comrades.

\- Rex: Those seperatist...I thought we were away from them.

\- Anakin: When there's war...There's losses.

And they pray, including admiral Stargazer in Armour that looks like Mandalorian with Hat brim. Along with him is a Lilim, but an odd one. She doesn't seem like any of her siblings. Her name is Stellar. Aurora decides to ask her.

\- Aurora: Permission ask: Ma'am Stellar. Can I ask a question?

\- Stellar: What's up? Aurora?

\- Aurora: Curious: Why does your demonic energy seem odd? And why aren't you lustful as your sibling?

\- Stellar: Good question. First, I am polluted. Second, I have been out of this ring world for almost 300-400 years.

Aurora seems to be confused.

\- Stellar: Summary, I am devient among sisters. And I am away from them due to being a world traveller. Still, do not care about me. Care for your Master Anakin.

Aurora nods in integrued. Although she's not fully understood. She has to focus on the task at hand. Currently, Admiral Stargazer was asked for clones's DNA. They ought to make more clones in order to supply manpower. But they still take time. So, they rent Stellarian troops for them. Trade with doing thor's task and help them explore the world, also find more resources for them.

Luckily, Stellarian themself is Xenophile and Fanatic Egalitarian. But they are a true communist. Luckily, they're Communist without starvation and the popes still had their own money. A true marx-lenin one.

So, now Starforce Crusader has those tasks.

1- Explore the world

2- Befriend with Mamono and Aid them

3- learn Mamonos

4- Oppose Order and Demon Lord if they do something bad.

5- Find Resources for stellarian (Side quest)

6- Find way back home

Starforces Crusaders know they have a lot of work to do. But they're sure whatever they do, the reward will be worth it.

First, The Stellarian will aid galactic Republic in Defeating CIS.

And Seconds, this ring world could aid their technology advances and resources.

And Third, The Anomaly of Mamonos, their trait and their ability could help the republic, more or less. Demonic Energy doesn't sound weak. Although they're not strong. They're adaptable.

Anakin, Thrawn, Obi-wan, Ahsoka, Rex, Echo, Fives, And all of the clones, including Aurora, Grace and Victoria. Know things will be more bizarre and more interesting from now on.

* * *

**End of Episode**


	9. The Chronos

**Starforce Crusader Legacy**

**Episode 9: The Chronos**

* * *

_Cousin, I admit that this period I addicted to command and conquer Red alert 2. And now, they are a fine addition to my story._

_Sorry If I made you confused. But I am sure this story would be more bizarre and interesting._

_Now Let's proceed. Dang it, it's 13 pages long for this EP. I also copy-paste from old stories to a new one._

* * *

Somewhere in Zipangu Forest.

This area is quiet as usual. Order is boarding Zipangu's land to claim the Zipangu quietly. With a Male Holy knight and a Female hero. But the order is not the only point.

Far away from the coast. Suddenly, A bright light occurred. Before it, cover terrain and some kind of a large vehicle appeared. There's a snow cover Vehicle too.

Look closely, It's a Soviet MCV from command and conquers Red alert 2. A Commander gazed at the new world from above of his MCV. Beside him, is a Hero of the Soviet Union, also a Hero unit. His name is Boris.

\- Boris: Comrade General Dimitri...where are we?

\- Dimitri: Completely Unknown.

\- Boris: Oh my Leader. Because of that malfunction stolen Chronosphere.

If there is a given story. This is what happened an hour earlier.

* * *

\- 1 Hour earlier -

It's another windy day in Moscow. The Soviet has stolen an Allied Chronosphere technology. And now, Scientists are building a Regular soviet one on an MCV.

Nearby, Dimitri Starsky is checking out a new MCV which is installing Chronosphere. Well, its appearance looks the same as the others.

\- Dimitri: Finally, the upgrade was complete.

\- Boris: We don't know which war would come. But I like this MCV.

\- Dimitri: Speaking of, this MCV will be used in a test of Chronosphere, right? Sound like Crono-MCV

Back into the research room.

\- Scientist: Comrade...Let's do this.

The scientist is trying to activate the Chronosphere on a Test Subject, an MCV. The scientist then pulls a lever. Electricity runs through the machine as Chronos light begins to form around. Commander Dimitri watches this in Amazement.

However, it seems energy is overloaded into the Chronosphere. The machine goes crazy as there's spark everywhere. Plus, the MCV along with nearby soldiers is teleporting.

\- Dimitri: What's going on?!

\- Scientist: Someone shut it down!

Fellow scientists run to shut it down. But failed because electricity overloaded the controller. Until the machine worked and sent MCV somewhere. Along with a company of soldiers.

\- Present time -

\- Boris; So, we ended up on unknown territory. No, maybe another world.

\- Dimitri: We must scout for anything belonging to this world. Let's move on.

And thus, MCV started the engine. Soldiers nearby stand in confusion before the company gets on MCV to have a better ride. It's overcrowded but OK.

They ride their MCV for a while. It's not boring but strange. First, there's a weird cat girl with 2 tails who is talking with a conscript for a while after she spotted our MCV. Also, there's a slime girl begging Boris for a bottle of water. Indeed they're cute. But...why are those humanoids strange?

Dimitri rode an MCV for a while until it's evening. Soldiers begin to set a camp. Dimitri hasn't found any civilization yet. He is thinking about the best place to put MCV on. First is, mineral zone. They could collect minerals to build fast. Second is the city, they could explain to the authority and help them trade with rations. Rations were important to soldiers. Without ration, soldiers cannot fight.

\- Dimitri: So, what exactly are those feminine humanoid beings?

\- Soldier: I don't know sir. But they're...cute.

A soldier is looking at Nekomata playing with a ball of Yarn. Remind him of a cat at his home. Dimitri thinks this world is interesting.

Meanwhile, Dimitri wants to pee. So, he excuses himself to a Toilet in MCV.

But when he's here...He sees the toilet is very clean...He thought the toilet would be much dirtier.

He saw a note on a sink.

"Clean for Dimitri Sama :D -Your love"

There's a crude picture of a wolf girl in a maid costume. Dimitri is curious who cleaned the toilet, after he pee. He then gets out and asks Boris.

\- Dimitri: Hey, Boris. Did you clean toilet

\- Boris: No? Actually, that might be an infantry's doing.

\- Dimitri: But she left a note.

Boris looks at a note.

\- Boris: Hmmmm….Have your flirt or some soldier flirted with you?

\- Dimitri: No?

\- Boris: Anyway, I assume that she's not hostile. If she won't gain access to Chronos room or tactical room...I have a theory that it's Native's work.

\- Dimitri: Native...you mean those feminine figures?

\- Boris: I talked with that Catwoman once. They call themself "Mamono"

\- Dimitri: Mamono?

\- Boris: I still need more information…. But that Catwoman claimed to be Nekomata…

\- Dimitri: Nekomata...Japanese myth...Hmmmmm...

And thus, they were curious for a while. But they had no conclusion. Dimitri saw the soldier playing with a Nekomata like a cat. Until the late-night, Dimitri feels sleepy, so he puts up a drone barricade and makes a camp. Some troopers were assigned to patrol. Nekomata says goodbye to the soldier as she says she lives in the city nearby.

They guessed that civilization here has inferior technology. But they had something called magic as Nekomata showed to them.

\- Midnight -

Dimitri feels something on his body. At first, he thought he got Sleep Paralysis. But when he thinks again, this isn't. He then slowly opened his eyes. When he saw a girl kissed him.

He suddenly jerked and pushed her out. He's going to grab a gun but…

\- Dimitri: K...Katiya?

There's a story behind this. Given Dimitri a flashback.

\- The year 1945 - C&C Red alert world

Syberia

It is a normal day for Dimitri. He is 18 now and he is going to join the military for his career. He is a professional in SMG and a Mosin, he liked it. Usually, he goes hunting with his father. And he is back from it now.

World war 2 just happened about 6 years ago. When the soviet union attacked Germany. Causing war between Allies and Soviet. Hitler didn't exist in this war because Einstein time travelled and killed him. Causing history to change.

\- Dimitri: "Father, do you know how many ducks I got?"

\- Father: "I got 13"

His father smiled. Dimitri was shocked…

\- Dimitri: "It's 8…"

\- Father: "Don't worry. Numbers are not important. Wills are important."

\- ?: "Dimitri~~!"

\- Dimitri: "Oh! Katiya!"

This girl is Katiya. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a nurse costume, which suits Dimitri's taste. Dimitri has loved her since she's young. She's helpful and cares about everyone around her. And Dimitri likes to impress her.

\- Katiya: "How was hunting?"

\- Dimitri: "Still lost to my father. Hehe"

\- Katiya: "Dimitri! Your leg!"

When Katiya looks at Dimitri's leg. She saw blood dripping on his leg.

\- Dimitri: "Just a little accident. It's nothing."

\- Katiya: "No! It will be bad if your leg is infected! Let me treat your wound!"

\- Dimitri: "No! No! It's okay! Wait, how did you get that medkit?"

\- Katiya: "Because I know you will be injured."

Katiya pouted like a pufferfish. Dimitri sighed and sat down, only to surrender to kindness. Then she picks up alcohol and pours it on cotton. She cleans the wound by dabbing it around the wound.

\- Dimitri: "Ouch!"

\- Katiya: "Are you okay!?"

\- Dimitri: "For me, I am going to be a soldier. This is nothing!"

\- Katiya: "But it means to me. I am gonna be a nurse like my mother!"

\- Dimitri: "A nurse? Oh, you will. Your kindness will make everyone happy!"

\- Katiya: "And your courage will protect everyone…"

\- Dimitri: "Including you…"

Katiya suddenly brushes. She brushes a lot and acts strangely.

\- Dimitri: "Next 2 days we will go to Moscow. I will be a soldier!

\- Katiya: "Oh! Same as me! Will become a nurse!"

The two suddenly brush…

\- Dimitri: "See you there...Comrade."

\- Katiya: "Same here...comrade."

Dimitri's father only chuckled at this cute moment. And Katiya's mother just chuckled at these cute moments too.

\- 4 days later -

2 families travelled to Moskow. They are settled in Katiya's father's house. The two families had a nice talk.

\- Dimitri: "I will become a good soldier as my father did!"

\- Dimitri's father: "Take the ducks more than me first, Lol."

\- Dimitri's Mother: "And I heard Katiya will become a nurse, right?"

\- Katiya: "Yes, ma'am"

\- Katiya's father: "The fruit never falls far from three, she's kinda like my sweetie."

\- Katiya's mother: "Nah, after the revolution in February. I just fell from duty because there's no royal anymore."

\- Katiya: "What about….Military nurse?"

\- Dimitri: "XaXa Katiya, maybe a field medic?"

\- Katiya: "Because I want to be with Dimitri!"

Everyone is silent. Before everyone laughed. Dimitri and Katiya brush a lot

\- Dimitri's Father: "Perfect Dimitri! You make yourself a future wife!"

\- Dimitri: "Father….Yes?"

\- Katiya's father: "Oh, I can give my daughter if you want. Hehe"

\- Katiya's mother: "Kuku, a brave soldier and a kind nurse. What a suite."

\- Katiya: "Father! Mother! I am shy!~~~

Everyone talks really fun and joy.

Unknown to them. Allied soldiers are approaching their border. Parents hoped the soviet would win America. But there's a rumour of a certain very skilled commander at allies' side.

\- 2 days later -

BOOM! BANG! BOOM!

\- Dimitri: Dad?! Mom?!

\- Katiya: Help me!

Suddenly, the sound of gunfire and cannon roared. There Are warning sirens all over the city.

\- Dimitri Father: Everyone! Run! It seems allies have approached Moskow!

BANG!

Suddenly, their building suddenly collapsed. It was hit by the Allies' cannon. Dimitri's father protects Dimitri and Katiya by his body. When he cleared the rubble. Dimitri's father grabs his Mosin

\- Dimitri's Father: Runaway...son!

\- Dimitri: "FATHER!"

\- Katiya: "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

Dimitri was suddenly depressed. His father was injured all of his body before the picture of the allied soldier came in. Dimitri grabbed the gun and ran with an instinct.

\- Dimitri's father: Go now….They will come more…"

Not for long, the Gun sound erupted. And the bullet sprays in. Katiya's father grabbed the Mosin and set it on fire. Dimitri's mother and Katiya's mother suddenly grab them.

\- Katiya's father: "we need to go!"

Dimitri and Katiya cry a lot. But then their mother took them out. Katiya's father counters fire at the Infantry. Katiya and Dimitri run with their mother. They go out from the rear door. But the allied soldier caught them but got shot by Katiya's father first.

They run across the City in Chaos. But then, a cannon fire at a nearby statue, made it collapse as they dodge it separately. Dimitri and Katiya were separated

\- Dimitri: "Katiya!"

\- Katiya: "Promise me! You will live!"

\- Dimitri: "You too!"

Although they separated. They dodged crossfire. His mother was hit by crossfire. Made Dimitri aid her.

Dimitri: Mom!

Dimitri's Mother: Dimitri...live!...

Dimitri grabs the gun and fires at G.I to get revenge. But instead, he made G.I noticed him. Dimitri was angry but unable to do anything as his bullets were out.

\- Allie's soldier: A child…

*Bang Bang Bang*

Not for long. Dimitri heard footsteps approaching him. He was terrified until he noticed the man behind

It reveals an unknown man in his ushanka. But...on his ushanka, there's a red star with a hammer and sickle. If Dimitri remembers correctly,

He's the Red Army.

\- Dimitri: Mother...Father…?

The man then checks at his mom's body. The Red Army wiped out the tear on his face. And pat him with sad emotion…

\- Red Army: "She didn't make it...It seems her husband too...I am a friend of your father once. But I found him dead. He was a Hero."

\- Dimitri: "Katiya….Katiya! Do you know the Brown-haired Girl in maid uniform?"

*BANG *BANG *BANG

\- Red Army: "WE NEED BACKUP!"

The fight is still on. Dimitri suddenly realized that Katiya was hidden. Without fear, Boris gave Dimitri a Mosin and let him join the fight.

\- Red Army: Hey kid, do you want revenge? Take and shoot!

Thus, Dimitri does it.

BANG!

This is the first time Dimitri shoots people. And it was precise. Dimitri terrified. But what terrified him more is the life of Katiya is in danger.

The Red leader sees this boy's potential like his father…

\- Dimitri: "Katiya!"

Dimitri fired another shot. But I missed it. He reloaded the bullet. Then the red leader advises Dimitri.

\- Red Leader: "Dimitri! Listen to me! You have potential. But that's not enough! You have to learn how to fight people from me!"

\- Dimitri: "You're…."

\- Red Leader: "Name is Boris. As I said, I am your father's best friend. Now, Get in cover!"

Dimitri and Red Leader get in cover. Dimitri hid in Garden's brush. And the Red behind the door.

\- Boris: "First! The Cover shouldn't be only hidden or safe! It must be both! The brush isn't a nice idea! It might work for animals! But not for people!

Dimitri then fired 5 bullets. Hit fives of them. But Boris realized he's not safe now as the machine gun bullet started to fire at him more.

\- Boris: "Next lesson! After you fire 3 shots or less. You must change the position! The enemy will know the location if we stand still! Like you change the hidden location every day you hunt animals!"

\- Dimitri: "I am pinned!"

\- Boris: "That's the Lesson number 3! Wait for help in cover. Or make a way yourself!"

\- Dimitri: "Then hand me a Grenade! I know how to make it!

\- Boris: "Be careful with it!"

Boris throws Dimitri a Grenade. Dimitri received it, then pulled a trigger and threw it at the White army car bunker. Made it explode. Although it's not enough to destroy a car. But it made the White army pinned. Dimitri found a new cover….toward Boris.

\- Boris: "Wait! Do not take cover near other people! It would be bad for Grenade targeting!"

Dimitri suddenly halted and stopped under the truck. Suddenly, Allie's soldier jumped out suddenly. Dimitri panicked, grabbed a shovel and knocked him on his crotch…

\- Boris: "Another tip, close combat is important. And that looks painful."

The fight continued. Dimitri learned the battling better and better by His best friend, Boris. Dimitri got less panic as he killed people. Yet he prays to these souls to rest in peace.

However, the most depressing scene came. When the palace was crushed and the Soviet Union demanded surrender….

\- Dimitri: That's not true!... That's impossible!

\- Boris: It does…..

Suddenly, his mother Hug Dimitri, Dimitri was surprised as she's alive.

\- Dimitri: "Mother? You're alive!

\- Dimitri' Mother: I didn't shoot an important part. Sig...Dimitri...Real soldiers don't cry...You must move on in the way of yours…."

\- Boris: Walt...Geez...you're alive. But the father doesn't make it.

\- Dimitri: "Katiya….KATIYA!"

Dimitri suddenly rushed to Katiya's last known location. Only to find she's badly Injured in the hallway.

\- Dimitri: "There's a Girl injured! Get help!"

Not for long, Katiya reached her hand to Dimitri. Her hand is soaked in blood. She received shots. Her mother...death.

\- Katiya: "Sorry...Dimitri...I can't make it."

\- Dimitri: "Don't do this, Katiya…."

\- Katiya: "I am happy that you tried to protect me… Not even death can tear us apart. I shall see you in the next life. Whether I am human or not. I promise with god. I love you. And I love you eternally ..."

\- Dimitri: "I love you...please don't leave…."

Katiya performed a last kiss on Dimitri's lip...before she passed out.

\- Dimitri: "Katiya….KATIYA!"

\- Red Army: "A girl! Over there!"

The Red army helps take her to the hospital. But her pulse is gone and she lost a lot of blood. Boris knows she never made it. But he and she believe one thing in common.

\- Boris: "Dimitri...Do you believe in Reincarnation?"

\- Dimitri: "Reincarnation?"

\- Boris: "It's the belief of Hindu and Buddhism in India and Asia. Once the Bodies died. The Soul in the body will be reborn in another body. Unremembered the event in the past. The operation repeated. According to Hindu, the old trait and karma in the past still inherit a new body… Once she said the last word. I believe she believes in the Reincarnation…

Boris then made a gesture hand. Dimitri follows.

\- Boris: "Dear divinity. These two people...Dimitri and Katiya love each other very much. Yet the death tears them apart. May those two reunite again. Like the dead, Katiya said. Whether human or not. Please bring them together again…Amen..."

\- Dimitri: "Amen…"

Yet they still never know. Their prayers had been received to the Force realm and heaven…

And The force may bring them together in the other world. Where they aid the Starforce crusader.

At the moment, Odin knows this. And contact the Moira sister to bring Katiya's soul to reincarnation. She loves kikimora, and she deserves it in the world of Mamono.

And a Kikimora named Katiya is born

* * *

**End of episode**


	10. The Rampage

**Starforce Crusader Legacy**

**Episode 10: The Rampage**

* * *

_Cousin, so this is a continuation from episode 9. It's time for Russian to meet. Now, as I predicted. The Soviet and Starforce Crusader will meet finally._

_I am sorry about my Grammar. But there were no beta readers for me except Grammarly. I couldn't find any beta reader. If you know who wants to be my beta reader, please let me know._

_Let's waste no time, cousin._

* * *

\- Dimitri: Katiya?

A lot of things flash into Dimitri's eyes. Did he see this kikimora in front of him hostile? Well, yes. But actually, no.

He remembers everything. Mole, Personality, Kikimora, her lip. Her faces.

\- Katiya: I died back then, but now, I was reborn again…

\- Dimitri: Good Lied….Good lie….

\- Katiya: Do you remember when you pee yourself at 12. And when you're 17, you keep injured every day. And You come to me every day to heal. Not to mention you got slam and fly by a reindeer when you're 18. And in 1945, you went to Moscow when an allied soldier shot your dad and me….remember?

Dimitri couldn't believe it. But Katiya remembered everything about him although no one told. The secret from his world is revealed. And he DID pray for reincarnation!

Anyway, this Katiya seems odd. First, she had wolf ears. Second, she has a feather in her hand. And third, she had a chicken leg. Look like some sort of feminine woman with a bird part.

"Mamono" a word from a catgirl earlier comes in his head.

\- Dimitri: It's true that you look like Katiya but...Mamono?

\- Katiya: It seems I have to explain a lot. About Mamono…I am Katiya, the Kikimora

Dimitri barely remembers about the Kikimora legend. It's Slavic folklore. And thus, Katiya begins to Explain about the monster girl like Grace did. But more politely.

Half an hour has passed. Dimitri is still shocked about the sexually Starving feminine monster girl roaming around the corner of this (Ring)world. And there are those "Orders" Who's arrogant Zealots like in the medieval age. Still, he wonders who is the "Starforce Crusader" That will come to balance this world. There's only a foreseen tale about "coming from the sky"

Little he knows because he's close to her before and she's now a mamono. He slowly received Demonic Energy and fell in love.

\- Dimitri: I never thought I would have a chance to talk to you like this...Whatever god do this, it's a miracle…

\- Katiya: There're more miracles in this ringworld. But I believe the best miracle is the miracle made by ourselves.

\- Dimitri: That's right...Katiya, I request one thing…

\- Katiya: What's it?

\- Dimitri: Stay...with me…

\- Katiya: That's 100% true…

Suddenly, Katiya kissed Demitri. Dimitri knows what's the conscience. Since Katiya is now a Mamono. He simply put her down. Put up her skirt...

And thus, Sexy night has already passed. Dimitri has planted his seed into Katiya…

\- Next day -

Boris is cooking a fish for his comrades. But he also tries to calm himself down when a Nekomata tastes his fish. Of course, the soldier does not complain about his fish although It's a bit Salty. But this cat's tongue is very sensitive. Luckily, Catgirl knows a spell to auto-translate language.

\- Boris: I know I know, Catgirl. But humans need salt to survive!

\- Nekomata: But those fishes are sea fish! Your food is too salty!

\- Boris: Then you cook, Damn!

\- Katiya: Then I will…

Katiya in full maid costume finally gets down from MCV. Boris grabs a firearm but Dimitri who came behind halts him. He holds his firearm into his pocket.

\- Boris: C...Commander?

\- Dimitri: Her name is Katiya...And I know her.

\- Boris: How did you know her by only being in this world not reached 24 hours?!

\- Dimitri: I will explain soon. But I have an Order: Let her cook.

And thus, Boris stays from a pan. Katiya tastes it, then all of sudden, she opens her skirt and shows all kinds of garnish and cooking tools.

\- Boris: How do you even keep all of those pieces of equipment?

\- Katiya: Girl's secret. Hehe.

And thus, Katiya cooked. It doesn't take long before the first 4 fishes are cooked. Nekomata, Boris, Dimitri and Katiya taste it.

The taste was splendid.

\- Boris: Oh my god! This is….

\- Nekomata: A taste of….

\- Dimitri: Mother!...

Everyone like Katiya's food. It's food from a maid. And Dimitri likes it the most since Katiya is now his lover.

\- Soldier: Ma'am! Teaches us, please!

Suddenly, soldiers were coming for a recipe with papers. Dimitri tries to halt them but Katiya gives it anyway.

\- Katiya: Okay, boys, first is….

\- Afterwards. -

Katiya taught soldiers well. They promise if they can go back they will cook for their wives. At first, they would scout the area. They scout for a day until it's night again. Now it is around 8.00 PM according to earth...

There is a report that Mamono's city is nearby named Haruna City. But then there's a report for Order camp.

When asking Nekomata, she coldly describes the Order as "Aggrohant Genocidal Zealots". And there's a record from scouts that they saw their camp at the coast.

As soviet soldiers can see, they caught Mamono in a cage. There's 200 Mamono in total. Their health looks bad...

As a Soviet Commander, slavery is not allowed. Even workers are at the centre of the communist!

Dimitri knows now. Orders were about to use these Mamono for slavery!

\- ? Halt!

Then, there's someone in the forest approaching them. They are male and female in Iron armour. If Katiya is not mistaken, they belong to the order.

\- Order: Ah, fellow humans, with….strange cloth?

\- Dimitri: So, you're the Orders, right?

\- Order: Yes, we're the Order from chief god. We protect humanity….wait, Stay from that Monster!

\- Dimitri: Why would I stay from My lover, Genocidal?

\- Order: Shouldn't you know? Those are m…

\- Dimitri: Okay, enough for Monster is Vile. You xenophobic.

\- Order: So, it's too late. You were corrupted.

\- Dimitri: Shouldn't that be you who corrupted by slavery?

\- Order: Look like you never had slaves…

\- Dimitri: Of course, we're communist! Well, go to Gulag, you zealots.

\- Order: Then you will need a lesson! Everyone! Cha….

BANG!

Suddenly, an Order trooper collapsed. His eyes are full of surprise when he sees Dimitri hold a strange weapon. Well, that's just a pistol. But not for long, Order troops fired an arrow, making Soviet soldiers find their cover before order's charge.

However, what Order didn't expect is the response with loud noises. The barrage of firearms calls the order to panic. And the swordsmen were defeated quickly before Soviet advanced weaponry.

\- Order: We're under attack! What is that?!

\- Order 2: Those are magic we have never seen before!

But what made them more panic is, they felt something massive over their head. Soviet can feel it too.. When soldiers looked up…

A spaceship!

\- Dimitri: Oh my God….is this Starship alien or native?!

\- Katiya: Completely Alien. Before getting there, I see it over Haruna city...and they're Starforce crusaders!

\- Dimitri: What are they going to do?

\- Katiya: Ryuka, the ruler of the city has announced to annihilate the order camp at the coast.

And plus, A group of LAAT is above their heads before the clone drops. They fire the Order troops who are armed with only swords and axes by space firearms. The order soldiers were annihilated quickly.

Anakin, Obi-wan and Ahsoka step down from the LAAT and ignite their lightsaber. Parry any arrow cones to them. Meanwhile, Arrow was mostly blocked by clones' armour. But Order's medieval armour cannot stand against blaster fire.

\- Order: Another Mage incoming! Ahhhh! What are they?!

\- Order 2: Take the ballista!

The Order's trooper runs to the ballista and prepares it. However, their process cannot be done when a LAAT fires a missile to blast it into pieces. The troopers survive but not for long, they were wiped by Fives's Rotary cannon.

Rex dodged a swordsman and fired at his neck. Then there came a spearman who was stabbed by Ahsoka's lightsaber. When they do that, Rex slices the wooden cage with Ahsoka's lightsaber along with Ahsoka herself. Make Mamono free and run to the LAAT by clone's protection.

\- Mamono: T...Thank you! Would you….

\- Rex: I completely Reject you. So, run for your life ma'am.

A mamono disappointed before running for her life.

\- Dark priest: And, you two seem to be a good couple…

\- Ahsoka: You better run for your life.

A mamono disappointed before running for her life again. While Ahsoka feels something with Rex after that.

Meanwhile, Anakin and Obi-wan were fighting alongside. They cut as many Mamono's cage as many as possible. Their swordplay outmatched any guards. In addition, lightsabers cut their swords and armour like butter.

There's a mage casting fireballs at Anakin. But he deflected it and hit herself. Aurora meanwhile, stands alongside Grace and they both fire their Energy firearms. While Victoria strikes her sword against Order with hesitation…

\- Victoria: Those people follow chief god...but I follow Thor...why?

\- Thrawn: Victoria, If you don't do your job. My force will do it.

\- Victoria: I know!

Thus, Thrawn commands the forces from Wandering Light. LAAT continuously takes the prisoner.

Dimitri watches the situation in shock and confusion. Until Katiya radio Ryuka about the Soviet forces.

\- Katiya: The Alien will talk with us later. While now, we must help those people free mamono!

\- Dimitri: I see! Mission granted, free the Mamono!

And thus, soviet soldiers barked in and joined the fight with their firearms.

\- Echo: Wait, who are those peoples!

\- Fives: But consider them as allies. Commander Thrawn has reported that they enter here somehow….

Boris fired his firearm at a knight and other soldiers quickly until he got a clear way to approach Fives and Echo.

\- Echo: Hey, are you friend or Foe?

\- Boris: Consider me as your comrade, comrade.

Echo didn't fully believe Boris. But anyway, they fight alongside them. Some flak trucks made their way toward the camp and deployed troops.

\- Echo: Anyway, Slugthrowers?!

\- Boris: Same question but Laser guns?!

Meanwhile, Anakin and Obi-wan were facing a boss. A party of Heros made themself into the battlefield. Contain a male fighter, a female paladin, a female elf archer and a male mage.

\- Fighter: Who are they anyway!

\- Elf Archer: Those people are attacking us!

\- Paladin: I am going to crush them in the name of Chief god.

\- Mage: Ah...war is bad?

\- Obi-wan, Oh young boy. Indeed it does, so I request you to leave and free those girls.

As Obi-wan stops his speech, they turn and look at 2 men with a glowing sword.

\- Elf Archer: So, you are the Generals?

\- Anakin: Yes we are…

Anakin has a threatening voice toward them. Obi-wan looks at Anakin as his anger rises again. Because Anakin sees a slave. As a former slave, he doesn't like it for sure.

\- Fighter: Why do humans like you have to help those monsters?!

\- Anakin: Because you are. You enslave those Mamono as you like…

\- Fighter: It's seen it's too late. You have been corrupted.

\- Obi-wan: Oh, I don't think so, Genocidal.

As the fighter ended his speech. He swung a sword and then a sword wave appeared. However, Anakin and Obi-wan are fast enough. Obi-wan dodged a spear from a paladin and sliced her spear.

\- Paladin: W...what?! My Holy…

Followed by a cut to her arm. Her armour is useless toward Obi-wan's lightsaber as she sliced and lied down. Obi-wan ready a stance.

\- Obi-wan: I demand you surrender, that would be good for your health.

But then An archer ire speeds bow toward Obi-wan. However, it reflected. By His lightsaber. Paladin gets up and grabs the nearby spear. Buffed by A mage's spell to enhance herself. However, she paused when a Gremlin in a mecha suit fired a barrage of Demonic Energy bullets toward her. The Gremlin is Grace.

\- Grace: So, Obie. I saved you ass.

\- Obi-wan: Fair enough…

\- Paladin: It seems you had sex with…

\- Obi-wan: No-no-no. I will never have sex with this green horny shit.

As Obi-wan swings his lightsaber. This time, he hit her spear but It wouldn't break again. However, with enough heat, the spear slowly melts and breaks. As Paladin strikes her fist at Obi-wan. Obi-wan blocks her fist with a lightsaber, making her scream in pain. Strangely, it didn't cut her finger.

Meanwhile, Anakin does swordplay with the fighter. Indeed a fighter has more stamina due to a mage. However, Anakin is more agile as he dodged it. Anakin strikes him back by stabbing him but is blocked. As there's a clashing sword. However, his sword was melted for the third time.

\- Fighter: What sort of the sword are you using, cheater?!

\- Anakin: Say from someone who can reproduce a sword…

The fighter uses his magic to recreate the sword again but It makes him feel exhausted. Anakin saw this. So, he continues his ruthless strike. Elf Archer then ambushes Anakin, making Anakin deflect Archer's arrow before he could do anything to the Fighter. A fighter smirked when the guard came, they all charged in. Fighter nearly harmed Anakin but...

\- Guard: Protect the hero! Kills those Demons!

\- Guard 2: Watch out!

Suddenly, a barrage of missie flies at the guards. Huge and Rapid explosion was created. It was from an Automaton named aurora. She then changes her hand into Gatling and pinned the guards. A fighter panicked. He sees Anakin with anger as he rushes to Anakin with High speed from magic until he's a blurred picture.

However, he then feels tight at his neck before he slows down. Then he 's lifted by an unknown force, and it was Anakin before Anakin pushed him away.

\- Elf Archer: NOOOOOOOOOO!

An Elf Archer yells in anger. She cannot save him as she fires a rapid barrage of arrows. Anakin Deflect it all before Aurora fires 3 headshots at the elf until she is down.

Suddenly, Fighter then throws a knife At Anakin. Anakin was barely slashed. But in return, Anakin choked him and threw him in a tree, making him faint. Anakin is going to kill a Fighter. But Aurora halted him.

\- Anakin: What, Aurora?

\- Aurora: Do not...kill

\- Mage: E...Everyone! NO! I will cast….

However, his revive spell was cancelled by Obi-wan slash to his face. Paladin attacks Obi-wan from behind. But Obi-wan lifted her up before Grace's tentacle grabbed her and electrically shocked her.

\- Obi-wan: The bosses are gone...and Anakin?

\- Anakin: Yes?

\- Obi-wan: Do not choke someone ever Again. I sense your anger…

\- Anakin: But look what they have done!

\- Obi-wan: Revenge is not a Jedi way... I am glad that you have a concern for those Mamono. But We better not kill the enemy.

Anakin is pissed a little when he does something toward those people in a violent way. But then, Aurora held his hand.

\- Aurora: What he said is true. We are here to help, And those heroes can give us information about the Order's movement.

Anakin silenced. As Aurora is right.

\- Aurora: We are not fighting to destroy what we hate. But for saving what we love.

Anakin silenced again. As he nodded. While Obi-wan is taking the party as prisoners.

\- Not even an hour later -

The fight lasted long, not even hours. The camp was out of Prisoner as Clones and Soviet work together to free Mamonos. It is a successful result.

In the end, the Order surrendered. As they were taken and locked by the clones and Soviet troops. Obi-wan checked his hand with Dimitri.

\- Dimitri: So, you're a General with Laser sword? It's a pleasure to meet you.

\- Obi-wan: It's called Lightsaber. But anyway, It's a pleasure to meet you.

\- Thrawn: Congratulations, but you need to get him off this area quickly. We'll clear what Order has done.

\- Dimitri: On my way. I am heading to Haruna city.

And thus, Dimitri went on MCV. Obi-wan is amazed when he sees a primitive, yet functional design of a moving base. He also gets on MCV while holding Grace not to mess with anything.

However, when They're all away from the camp. They suddenly hear, no, observe a space terror from Thrawn.

He executed Orbital Bombardment on blank Order camp. The survivor and heroes squad on the Venator shakes in fear.

And Yes, Thrawn delivers something to those primitive.

Fear….and Respect to Technological advance.

* * *

**End of Episode**


	11. The metal

**Starforce Crusader Legacy**

**Episode 11: The Metal**

* * *

_Now, cousin, we are finally in chapter 11. I am not here often because of life. Anyway, unlike 501st and monster girl. I shall continue this long voyage._

_Also, let's check out the relationship between Anakin and Aurora. Also, no lemons. Feel safe to read. And I am sure that soviet soldiers and clones got their Girlfriends too. The pair is already decided. So, be patient._

_About God, it will be revealed later that where Ryuka belongs is actually the "World Gap" Where God cannot reach for a certain reason. And the reason Haurna city was there isn't an accident._

_Three chapter might be rapidly published._

* * *

Thrawn is Insulted by Ryuka.

Although they carried all the supply they raided and captured prisoners. Thrawn is insulted for bringing fear toward people and they killed to order.

Surprisingly, the Demon Army nowadays only does corrupt, no killing. With the material known as Demon Realms silver which damages only Mana.

They still had a lot to learn. But Anyway, they think corrupting and altering someone's mind is wrong. Ryuka also has that ethic...as she's preparing her army for a new world revolution.

Now, there are Anakin and Obi-wan which are in the meeting. They plan on exploring the world. Along with Rex and Ahsoka along with them.

\- Anakin: So, we started from this city to collect data of Mamono.

\- Obi-wan: That's right, Anakin.

As they talk for a while. Someone walked into the command bridge. And that's Aurora with liquid at her crotch and red face. And there's Grace, which Obi-wan referred to as Green little shit.

\- Anakin: So, what's wrong with Aurora anyway?

\- Grace: As I said for 100 times...she's horny!

Anakin frowned at the answer. Indeed he had sexual intercourse with Padme. But with this bot?

Will he cheat on Padme? Or he would deny the fate and hurt Aurora? Well, for now. He thought Aurora was just a droid with a sentient mind. And Obi-wan still frowned with Grace.

\- Obi-wan: We can discuss it later. Recently, we Jedis and the clone want to collect data from Mamonos. We wanna do the expedition in Haruna city.

\- Aurora: Offer: We could let Grace and Me lead since we know what this world is.

\- Ahsoka: That's a good idea! However, we had only 3 friendly Mamono.

\- Anakin: Anyway, where's Victoria?

\- Ahsoka: She's stalking Thrawn. She looks happy when Thrawn is insulted. And made funny faces all the time. We cannot let the retard lead our expedition.

\- Grace: Sound like a nice meanie couple. Hehe…

\- Aurora: Show off: I made a pair for the expedition, take a look.

And thus, Aurora showed on the hologram which one would be paired.

Anakin - Aurora, Obi-wan - Grace, Ahsoka - Rex.

Obi-wan frowned at a pairing sheet. He looks at Grace in annoyance when she bends herself out and whistles. Anakin nodded as he giggled that trolls like Obi-wan got an opponent.

\- Anakin: Look fun. I agree

\- Ahsoka: I agree on this too.

\- Grace: I totally agree!

\- Obi-wan: Anakin….ew, such a dirty democracy…

And they all agree on the Expedition details. Only Obi-wan frowned on Grace. Well, of course, this pair has settled on a relationship.

\- 30 minutes Later -

Anakin is the first who landed in Haruna city with Aurora. Aurora followed Anakin diligently as Anakin smirked.

\- Aurora: Greet: Master…Ani

\- Anakin: What?

\- Aurora: Shy: Nothing...just want to call a nickname.

\- Anakin: Hey, that's a cute name I used to be called by my mother.

\- Aurora: Curious: Really.

Anakin giggled at the answer as Aurora was embarrassed by what Anakin Said. Later, Anakin let Aurora cheerfully lead him (At least in action, not facial) Anakin slowly follows.

The city is a Japanese themed. There're a lot of humans and Mamono co-exists, all look lifely. There's even a restaurant that Inari is serving clone ramen. A soviet soldier padding Nekomata's head. And team SG is investigating a mamono show. Anakin bought an Apple and bit it. He also vies for Aurora although she's an Automaton.

Aurora also leads Anakin to enter a blacksmith's shop nearby. Anakin is curious at the blacksmith shop a bit.

\- Blacksmith: Hello, what would….Oh! Starforce Crusader!

\- Anakin: You know us?

\- Blacksmith: Of course, Ryuka advertised you for being the great hero! And never thought you would have a sexy Automaton as wifes

Suddenly, Anakin frowned and shy as Aurora giggled. Anakin shakes his head and hands to claim that he isn't her wife.

Anakin: Wife? No No! Just a friend. I already have a lover!

Anakin thought with this explanation, Aurora would stop treating him as the master or. Yet she doesn't.

\- Aurora: Mock: Having a second wife doesn't sound bad!

\- Anakin: Is that even Legal?!

\- Aurora: Explain: For our world...and For our love ethics.

Anakin stunted as Aurora and Blacksmith laughed. But Anakin is happy to have lively comrades. Anakin continues to watch the blacksmith. He sees various Katanas.

\- Anakin: So, this is a sword before we have a vibroblade and lightsabers.

\- Blacksmith: Lightsaber?

Anakin nodded. As he ignited his lightsaber. The blue beam illuminates the darkroom with hot metal and irons.

\- Blacksmith: Whoa! I thought that the cylinder thing was just for the show! That's...quite a strange sword that emits from a cylinder. What can it cut?

\- Aurora: Explain: this sword is made of hot heat plasma. It could cut everything by melting it.

The blacksmith investigates it closely before Anakin shuts it down.

\- Anakin: Uncle, it's very dangerous.

\- Blacksmith: What a crafty blacksmith made. Can you teach me?

Anakin thinks a bit. First, the lightsaber is made by every single Jedis. But however, the most important is, this planet didn't advance to interstellar civilization. And last, did they even have Kyber crystal.

\- Anakin: Nah, It's too complicated. I couldn't teach you and it requires special resources.

\- Blacksmith: Ah, sorry. Anyway, I have a gift for you two

Aurora: Curious: a gift?

They both silenced before a blacksmith searched for something. For a while, the blacksmith put out a kind of Hairpin. A gear hairpin.

\- Blacksmith: A Raiju asked me to do this. Look like she knows you will come.

\- Anakin: Raiju?

\- Aurora: Explain: Raiju is a beastman kind of Mamono. They could...emit electricity….Fear: I am afraid of them…

Anakin watches Aurora in concern. At least, Aurora is Comrade poor Automata did fear elecity like other droid dors. Anakin put the hairpin on her head. Aurora is surprised as she looks at the mirror nearby. Aurora felt strange as she touched a lovely hairpin. Anakkn smiled at cuter Aurora.

\- Anakin: I know that feeling because you're a droid...So, I will protect you, comrade.

Aurora silences as she grabs Anakin's cloth.

\- Aurora: Thankful: Thank you.

\- Anakin: Anyway, how much does it cost?

\- Blacksmith: That's….

Anakin heard the price. Indeed it's cheap. But Anakin does not have Zipangu's currency. Yet he's lucky that he has a small sphere piece of Gold. It's for trading universal currency. The blacksmith was a bit surprised for overpriced but nodded before he hands the hairpin.

Aurora wears it. It does suit her. Aurora feels happy inside as she smiles a bit. She couldn't stop holding her hairpin. And Anakkn feels good too.

It's past noon for a while. They feel hungry.

\- Anakin: Well, is there any Restaurant around here?

\- Aurora: Recommend: there is a Ramen shop nearby. Let me lead.

\- Anakin: Ramen?

Aurora said nothing as she held Anakin's hand. Her stamina is really strong. Anakin knows this handholding is harmless. Nevertheless, they arrived at the Ramen shop eventually.

Anakin always relies on spells for translating. But for now, he needs to read. Luckily, he had Aurora explain to him. Anakin orders miso ramen while Aurora orders the same.

\- Anakin: Wait, never thought that a droid like you could eat…

\- Aurora: Spirit energy exists in everything. And I asked the owner to add Spirit energy vital in this dish…

Anakin said nothing as he saw eating equipment. As he saw another one eating. There's a clone flirted by an Inari and Nekomata feeding Russian soldier.

Chopstick….Anakin knew that he had to use this. But anyway, Anakin never used chopsticks before. Anakin slowly tried to pick up a meatball but failed. Aurora giggles as Anakin is a bit shy.

\- Anakin: How the heck they even use this…

\- Aurora: Instruct, Amused: This thing is called a chopstick. I will teach you how to use it. Place the first chopstick in the valley between your pointer finger and thumb. Balance it on your ring finger. Place the second chopstick in the valley between your pointer finger and thumb along with the first chopstick, but rest this one on your middle finger instead of your ring finger. Use your thumb, pointer, and middle fingers to grasp the second chopstick a bit more tightly. To pick up ramen. Move only your index and middle finger. Open the chopstick. Move over and close it to pick up."

For those who can't read. Here's VDO

watch?v=m8mw8SWS5nM

Aurora then handles Anakin's hand. Her hand is smooth and plastically soft. It's fun to touch but that's not the time. Anakin tried it several times patiently until he succeeded. Well, he nearly burst out but Aurora calm him down He eats ramen

The taste was splendid. Could tell from Anakin's face. He continues to eat.

\- Anakin: Oh the force...this is delicious!

\- Aurora: Support: It does.

\- Chef: Hey there, automaton couple. Although I'm not the most popular Ramen in Haruna. But I'll be number one in favor

\- Anakin: Hey, we're not a couple!

\- Chef wife: Hey! Husband! Order 66 is ready!

There's a clone triggered. But nothing happened. Because she's not the Senate after all. Chef's wife is an Akaname mamono. She has a very long tongue and Nearly licks the clone. But the chef stared at her so she triggered. Anakin and Aurora chuckle for a cute moment. Anakin and Aurora then leave.

They move around the city. Building their relationship. Well, there's a lot of things to do. Like, watching a wrestling fight….With obi-wan in the middle?!

Anakin found Obi-wan with a boring face inside a circle against blue oni. With Grace cheer from the edge of the stadium.

\- Anakin: Master Obi-wan?

Obi-Wan is focused on taking down opponents more than Anakin. He watches a hime doll behind. Before Blue Oni launches herself at Obi-wan. But Obi-wan dodges her and he then scrubs her, makes her fall, and Obi-wan plumps on her. Using the force to enhance himself. He finally beat her

And thus, Obi-wan got a hime doll as a reward. He gave it to Grace. He stared at Anakin…

\- Obi-wan: Eh, Anakin?

\- Anakin: What's wrong?

\- Obi-wan: Think that I did nothing at the stadium.

\- Aurora: Curious: I cannot find any logical explanation of why you shy.

Grace, meanwhile, cuddles with a hime doll on Obi-wan's back. She does look cute. Like a child…

Anakin and Aurora then proceed to the other side of the city. They tasted Takoyaki for the first time. Taste a cup of Tea, which Aurora liked. They then chill out in the Sakura garden.

\- Anakin: These Sakura…. Are beautiful…

\- Aurora: Do you like my investigation trip? Master.

\- Anakin: Yeah, I like it… I don't like sand. It's a course. It's iterate. And it gets everywhere… Not like this sakura and Zipangu...It's soft and nice

Aurora smile a little bit

\- Aurora: Humor: Master doesn't like sand. Ha. Ha.

\- Anakin: Hey, I was once on a desert planet so I knew it.

Anakin laughed as Aurora smiled. She learned much Emotion than any droid Anakin has found and Anakin admired that. They sat for a while. They thought this was a peaceful time.

But then the peace shattered in a second, Anakin felt something. But it's too late. Raiju mamono suddenly appeared!

\- Raiju: 100,000 Volt Electric! Pikaaaa chuuuuuu!

Anakin ignited his lightsaber preparing to absorb. But then Aurora suddenly rushed herself to protect Anakin and received 100,000 Volt 100 amp lightning for 1 second. She received 10,000,000 Joules of Electricity!

\- Raiju: Hope you enjoy your date. Ah, where's the bread one?

\- Guard: CATCH THAT RAIJU!

\- Raiju: You can't find me! HAHA!

And thus, Raiju ran away. With a guard running behind her. Anakin received malfunctioning Aurora.

\- Anakin: Aurora?! Aurora?!

\- Aurora: System shocked: Starting to use Demonic Energy.

\- Anakin: Demonic Energy?

Anakin feels like this is not going well for her. She breathed heavily as her crotch went wet. Anakin slowly thinks step by step.

Demonic Energy is energy which generates lust.

Meaning Aurora is horny! And she could attack Anakin anytime! He need to fix this

Anakin thinks in flash timing. Before he established communication to make clones, he brought LAAT. But failed because Aurora's Demonic Energy somehow disturb his signal badly. All anakin heard from signal is Aurora's dirty thought. Anakin then carries her and runs to find Obi-wan and Grace.

Meanwhile, Ryuka is on her way and finds Anakin.

Ryuka: Ara, Anakin? Why are you in such a hurry?

Anakin: Ryuka! Yes, you got in time. Aurora just received electricity and she's malfunctioning.

\- Ryuja: Ara, that's bad. Bring her to my castle and I will show you how to fix her.

And thus, the magic circle appeared before the portal opened. The portal is connected with Ryuka's castle. Anakin brings Aurora inside the portal as Ryuka smirks.

\- Ryuka: Plan success….

Anakin couldn't hear Ryuka. So, he just brought Aurora in.

The next episode will reveal the truth about Aurora...

* * *

**End Of Episode**


	12. The past

**Starforce Crusader Legacy**

**Episode 12: The Past**

* * *

_I leave no note here. So, read the story_

* * *

Anakin put Aurora down in the room. The room is a Japanese style with green carpet. Temperature is quite cool. Anakin noticed that he belonged inside Ryuka's castle.

Aurora never recovered. She has a high temperature and is sweet all over her body. Anakin frowned and tried to cure her. First is Cold compression. But when Anakin is trying to find Ice. Ryka appeared before him at the door.

\- Anakin: Tell me Ryuka...what happened to Aurora!

\- Ryuka: Haven't I told you? She's horny!

Anakin frowned and ignited his lightsaber before Ryuka in anger. Ryuka meanwhile, shows no fear but only smug

\- Ryuka: Did I say something wrong?

\- Anakin: Tell me how to recover her!

Ryuka walks past Anakin without fear toward his lightsaber. Just sit down and touch her. Anakin meanwhile, still ignited his lightsaber.

\- Ryuka: She is now using Demonic Energy. She will be horny until she has the energy to recover.

\- Anakin: Then give her immediately!

\- Ryuka: I am no male. I cannot do that.

Suddenly, Ryuka feels tightness in her neck. Anakin is in anger and using force choke on her. However, his lightsaber was shot with some energy. Anakin loses focus on Ryuka and his lightsaber before Aurora awakens and Pinned Anakin down…

\- Anakin: Aurora!

\- Aurora: Beg: Master~ I want you.

Anakin was about to say something but he was kissed by Aurora. Then Aurora licks Anakin's face to analyse something. Like Jojo

\- Aurora: Survey: This taste...is a taste of who already had a lover!

Anakin said nothing as her statement is true. He did have Padme. But now, she's in an entirely different galaxy.

\- Anakin: Then, back off. Stop this...

But Aurora said nothing as she pins Anakin's arm and preparing for sexual intercourse

\- Ryuka: So Anakin, You didn't understand her feelings at all.

\- Anakin: Wait, what?

\- Ryuka: Look at the poor automaton...she is begging for Master's love. Yet the master gives her the only thing she wants. But no love….

\- Anakin: And What If I….

\- Ryuka: No No...you just act with her like a droid.

\- Anakin: She's not an ordinary droid….she is…

Anakin silenced. As Ryuka nodded. Aurora is something more than a droid. She's alive as a human.

\- Anakin: Aurora...you're alive…But what about Padme!

Anakin couldn't do anything except Aurora kissed him again. This time, Anakin is giving in to his emotion.

\- Aurora: Complaint: you only talk about Padme...what about me who loves you. Am I not good enough?

Aurora has tears for the first time. Anakin realised that this world isn't the same as the world he came from. Especially the force and Demonic Energy.

Did he strike on the loves he couldn't reach, Did he doesn't look around? These thoughts circle in Anakin's mind.

\- Ryuka: Anakin, you never know the painful truth of her, she witnesses you before you present.

\- Anakin: How, how?!

Ryuka seems stressed. Then she put up a Holocron, A purple Holocron. Anakin watches Ryuka in shock.

\- Anakin: Ryuka….what's that Holocron?!

\- Ryuka: A Legacy from Revan…

\- Anakin: Revan...you mean, Revan from 4000 galactic years ago?!

\- Ryuka: Indeed…

Ryuka said nothing in continuing as the Holocron began to open. Anakin was furious but suddenly managed to calm down due to a certain voice.

A voice of Revan echoes in Anakin's head. Followed by Qui-gon

\- Revan: Anakin…

\- Anakin: Who was….

\- Qui-gon: That was Revan, Hero of the Galaxy from 4000 years ago.

\- Anakin: Master Qui-gon, you're also here?

\- Qui-gon: Please….thrust Revan….Starforce Crusader…

Anakin couldn't focus on resisting as Aurora started to eat him up.

\- Revan: Give her….spirit energy…

\- Anakin: But, master Quigon? Revan?

\- Revan: You will know the truth soon…

Anakin is confused. But Anyway, if Master Qui-gon said. Anakin does nothing but follow Revan. Suddenly, Ryuka cast a spell to let Anakin Sleep.

* * *

Anakin was in the Dream. He saw Revan.

\- Anakin: Lord Revan?

Revan said nothing. But he's clashing a wooden sword with a child. Like he's training him.

\- Revan: Focus, Luka.

\- Luka: Master Revan. If you had a glowing sword. Why don't you use it?

\- Revan: It's too dangerous for you, young one. If an accident occurred, your finger or your throat might be burned.

Luka sighted in belief as Revan continued to train him. Anakin tried to touch Revan but then the scene shifted.

Now, Anakin found the Death of Revan when he's reviving Sith lord Valkorion. The dreadful sith Emperor.

\- Revan: I am REVAN!

\- Anakin: So, this is when Revan becomes death….No, a force ghost.

Anakin could hear the laugh of Sith Lord Valkorion afterwards. Then, Revan in force Ghost coming to Anakin. Before Anakin could do anything, Revan walked past Anakin as the scene went white and everything shifted.

Anakin saw the Hero being...sexual intercourse with the Demon Lord.

\- Luka: I...I feel so good! Lilith!

\- Lilith: Yes, Luka….Let's create a better world full of pleasure!

\- Revan: So, my hero has fallen…

Revan appears beside Anakin. Anakin has the urge to ask Revanrevan, for now.

\- Anakin: Revan?

\- Revan: Oh, Anakin...the chosen one and the Starforce crusader…

\- Anakin: Why did you show those...Visions?

\- Revan: I am telling history. Well, I will put it in short. I train Hero, I died, Hero failed to Demon Lord. That's it.

\- Anakin: But, what's about me and Aurora?

Revan chuckled as he nodded after the chuckle ended. Anakin watches Revan in confusion. Before the scene shifted to another scene.

This scene is Revan in force ghost form talking with some good looking man. He has a red cape and wields a hammer.

\- Revan: So, LUKA JOINED DEMON LORD. Is that true? Thor.

Anakin acknowledged the man. He's Thor, the one who gives Starforce crusaders a task. Well, this Thor does look like Thor from Avengers anyway. But Anakin watches another version ofภ Avenger. Well, space Avengers.

\- Thor: Yes, my friend...and I know what you want.

Then Thor clicked a maid to bring something. Later, Maids begin a gold coffin in a vertical position. The coffin was revealed to be Revan's clone in cytokinesis. And an HK-47 droid.

\- Revan: You always know what I want…

Later on, the scene warped to a kind of battlefield. Revan clashed his lightsaber to cut a Salamander's sword into pieces. Hk has many sparkles on it. And Thor wields a hammer although he's exhausted.

\- Revan: Damn it, they're too many!

\- Thor: 3 vs 60000….We're overwhelmed 1 to 20000

\- Revan: Believe me...we can do this!

But in all of sudden, HK units were shot by an arrow.

\- Thor: Revan! HK is down!

\- Revan: Oh the forces!

\- HK: Warning: Go...Revan!

Revan is going to stay. But They are also overwhelmed until the Bifrost opens, sends Revan and Thor somewhere…

\- Revan: And that place is Zipangu, inside the God's gap where my body is a stone.

Revan stood beside Anakin. Anakin nodded. This answers the Question of Holocron. Revan retreated from the overwhelmed forces. And Thus, Revan shows a kind of Temple with the state of Revan inside…

However, the scene shifted back to HK and both died inside the demon realms. The time passed quickly...days...month...years...Until HK had a feminine figure look like Aurora…

Anakin noticed, Aurora is HK-47…

Time stopped one day. Someone who faces Anakin riding a horse toward this realm. He's dressed like Anakin in medieval times. He also has a sapphire sword like the medieval version of Anakin. He came to examine this area as he rested. Suddenly, his leg kicked Aurora's Leg and noticed the bot.

\- Anakin Doppel: This is interesting…

\- Soldier: Would this be ok?

\- Anakin Doppel: I guess….for our people….and I feel something is pushing me to do this.

As Anakin doppelganger put Aurora on his shoulder. Revan speaks beside Anakin.

\- Revan: It seems my Experiment no.1 does his Job.

\- Anakin: Experiment?

\- Revan: Consequences from seeing the future…

Anakin confused. But before Anakin would say anything. The scene shifted and Revan was gone. Leave only Anakin and his doppelganger. The Doppelganger couldn't see Anakin. But anyway, the doppelganger is Assimilating Aurora. Fixing anything broken.

When the orb was installed on her head. Aurora slowly rebooted and moved herself to stand. There's a first word.

\- Aurora: Greeting: Master….

\- Anakin Doppel: Glad to see you….Aurora

\- Aurora: Curious: Aurora, that's my name?

\- Anakin Doppel: Exactly….

The scene changed. Anakin sees his doppelganger live with Aurora happily. He treats her like a daughter rather than Automaton. However, fews are known that Aurora was a Mamono. Because Anakin's doppelganger is in the Order's territory.

However, there's some Mamono underneath his castle. Which is a tunnel to connect outside territory. Anakin Doppelganger actually worked with Mamono.

The reason is, Anakin Doppelganger is preparing to rebel against the Order. No, the world

However…

\- Anakin doppel: So, we end meeting about opposing order here...what's another problem?

Everyone silenced. Except Aurora.

\- Aurora: There was a report about one of the diseases among the citizens.

\- Anakin Doppel: Disease?

\- Aurora: Affirmative: Yes, the name is Covid.

\- Anakin Doppel: Let me learn more about that…

And thus, Anakin aside from rose against order. He is also learning how to treat the disease.

Long time has passed. And the day has come. Anakin encourages the soldier who believes in him and world peace. To subjugate the Genocidal Order who are willing to waste time on killing mamonas and spread lies and corruption. He raised his blue sword into the sky.

\- Anakin: Whoa, that colour is like my lightsaber.

\- Anakin Doppel: Today will be the end of the slippery and arrogance order from Mamono….the end of the suffering under Order's tyranny. The end of the Lies of Goddess we know in our mind! Today, we shall Raise! And I declare….The Starforce Union!

With encouragement. Medieval style soldiers raise their hands. Before Anakin doppelganger leads his army toward inside the castle and declares war on the order.

The revolution begins. Soldiers sheath their swords to destroy order. And with the help of Aurora's technology. Their capacity in combat is superior although they're inferior in number. Anakin raises his thin sword and slams the enemy minion into peace non-stop. Aurora also plays parts by using her firearm to stunt those Order troopers.

With Anakin Leadership and soldier's rampage. Anakin fights for a month non-stop. There's crimson blood on green grass everywhere. But it mostly belongs to the order. Anakin's Doppelganger habis is like Anakin Skywalker. For this time, Anakin won many wars against order with his bravery and trickery.

Anakin Doppelganger completes his revolution by Attacking his lord's capital and cutting his head. Finally his country revlounised into a Free statue. With the joy of Mamono and Aurora herself rise from undercity to overcity. There's citizens feared manono. But Anakkn knows that and built new beliefs for citizens.

Anakin told everyone that he will revolutionize the world. Under the name of "Starforce Union."

\- Anakin: Congratulations, my doppelganger.

And thus, with his victory. He realised that the demon realm is at his border. Anakin declares the monster friendly state. However, the Demon realms aren't better than Order.

The demon lord attacks one of Order's villages. And it was chaotic as Many Mamono tend to rape the male. And provide the wrong type of sex. They corrupted people's minds.

And This later happened to one of his villages. Luckily, Anakin and his monster-human forces repel them. His state became Collision state. Anakin worries about his citizens and Mamono. Anakin also wants to treat them equally.

Demon realms are Mamono dominance. Order is human dominance.

And there's Starforce Union, whose stand in the middle.

Anakin Starforce Union is to put Order and Demon lords under command. Simply, conquer the world and treat everyone equally. He starts to threaten Monsterizing as the Starforce Union grows…but there's someone who wants to join. The council was created. And Ryuka presents in a Starforce Union too.

Demon army also fears the technology Anakin has in. Especially Aurora who rampaged her army long ago...

Finally, Anakin had war with Lilim. He fought in a bloody battle with Mamono and won the area of the demon realms. The demon realm faded as the Starforce Union touched the area.

\- Lilim: I thought you were with Mamono! Why, don't you like the love provided by us? Why?

\- Aurora: Warn: Be quiet….My master is with the Starforce , sleep.

Aurora shot down and Stunt the Lilim. And put her in the cage.

As the time passed. Covid spread more badly. Lilim thinks that Demonic Energy could heal them. But Anakin Doppel rather found his way….until he got Covid and fell ill on the bed.

Aurora is with Anakin Doppel on his last day. Anakin coughs badly on his bed. The technology in this age cannot heal Covid as well as the Modern age. So, Anakin nearly died. The council, both human and mamono glared at the Starforce Union founder.

Aurora Glare at Anakin who is at the edge of the dead. Aurora holds Anakin's doppel's hand for the last time…

\- Anakin Doppel: Aurora….I am happy to be with you…

Ryuka stands side-by-side with Aurora too. Real Anakin realised that Ryuka was there before.

\- Aurora: Negative: No...do not leave me….

\- Anakin Doppel: Sorry...but for every life, death is inevitable. Remember Aurora….there's more in the world to discover...to joy…

Anakin doppelganger holds Aurora's hand.

\- Anakin Doppel: I will come back...in the next life….

\- Aurora: Master….Master!

And thus, Anakin doppelganger life ended. As Aurora picks up his body to bury with Ryuka. And Aurora decided to do this…

\- Aurora: Request: Ryuka...everyone...do me a favour.

Ryuka gulped. As Aurora shut down herselves before Ryuka stored Aurora in the cage. Ryuka continues the New world union as she moves the base to somewhere else. And she found Haruna City. And thus, the old places collapsed because of Covid. But Damage toward order and Demon lord is high….

\- Revan: And this is how the Starforce Union began…

\- Anakin: Starforce Union?

\- Revan: Better ask Ryuka….

* * *

Anakin awakened in his room again. This time, Anakin could be on his crotch waiting for him. Anakin knows what is in the past life as he knows hsr feelings. He starts to embrace Aurora's love sexually.

\- Anakin: However, Ryuka after this….You must tell me what the Starforce Union is..

* * *

**End of Episode**


	13. The Expidition

**Starforce Crusader Legacy**

**Episode 13: The Expedition**

* * *

_Cousin, This episode is the parallel time with the previous episode. Enjoy your story, I am lazy to note._

* * *

Parallel Time with Anakin and Aurora. Obi-wan is struggling with Grace, a horny little Gremlin.

Obi-wan could see her cuteness and childlikeness. But she's so annoying when there's technology. And now, Obi-wan decides to guide her inside the starship wandering light. Grace decided to let Obi-wan lead her way in the ship first before he could do the expedition.

\- Grace: Hontoni? (Really?) I could travel around?!

\- Obi-wan: With my guide, please…

\- Grace: I could see why not. All of the technology in there~

Grace suddenly rushed out. Obi-wan facepalm and follower. Meanwhile, Ahsoka appears beside Obi-wan.

\- Ahsoka: I guess you have a hard time?

\- Obi-wan: Yes, Ahsoka…

\- Ahsoka: Well, try being like Anakin…

Obi-wan breathes as Grace goes far away and calls Obi-wan.

First, they proceed to the engine room. Grace couldn't understand how hyperdrive works. Many engineers repair hyperdrives with diligence.

Grace: So, this is what ails you across the stars.

\- Obi-wan: Well, we have a hyperdrive for travelling interstellar.

\- Grace: How does hyperdrive work?

From what he understands. Hyperdrive is travelling in a subspace dimension which allows ships to travel faster than light. It requires hyperlane and calculation for 1 travelling. But It's very fast.

\- Obi-wan: Well, I will explain….oh, Grace….

Grace is messed up with the Engineer. The engineer is halting grace not to mess with anything as Grace struggles in horniness. She wants to touch the hyperdrive. But the worksite is always dangerous. Finally, Obi-wan uses the force to pull her in his hand.

\- Obi-wan: Sorry for the mess...come here you green little shit.

Obi-wan put grace away….

\- Turbolaser tower -

Obi-wan changed his method. Now he ties Grace on his back. Grace is amazed in turbolaser technology. Obi-wan explained it as plasma accelerating.

And Obi-wan completely rejects Grace's desire to touch the turbolaser.

\- Medical room -

Grace is watching bactas for clones. There're many injured clones here and doctors. Obi-wan explains bacta as a healing substance used wildly. Grace thought it would be cool inside, which it doesn't...And Obi-wan won't allow her.

\- Many rooms later -

Obi-wan is tried. In contrast, grace is still energetic. Obi-wan stared at Grace and no wonder why she's energetic. He has to carry Grace around.

\- Grace: Well, Trip for today is fun!

\- Obi-wan: Not to me…

\- Grace: I have something to repay you hehe.

\- Obi-wan: Oh, thanks. What is it?

\- Haruna City below -

Obi-wan is even more tried. And the repay is actually an expedition.

After he let Grace tour the ship. She said she would trade with information from this world. Obi-wan accepted at first. And Grace drags him to the surface.

The ship is still flying above haruna city. As there's clone partols talking with SG-1. Although there are forigin soldier. The city is still delightful.

Obi-wan feels fascinated in the culture of Haruna city. He could forget his exhaustion a bit. But then, Obi-wan's stomach growled. Grace smirked.

\- Grace: So, you feel hungry right, Obi kun?

\- Obi-wan: Yes…

Obi-wan says in exhaustion. Grace smirked before she pulled Obi-wan's arm and led him to the Gyudon restaurant she knew.

Which is closed. That shocked Grace. Obi-wan smirked as Grace was still shocked.

\- Obi-wan: Well, it didn't go as expected, grace.

Grace depresses a bit. But then Obi-wan carry Grace to Ramen restaurant

\- Obi-wan: Today I pay, Grace

\- Grace: Thank you!

Grace kissed Obi-wan. Obi-wan was a bit surprised but he controlled his emotion. Also a bit annoyed but Obi-wan still suppressed his thoughts.

Well, things didn't go well in the restaurant as Obi-wan and Grace couldn't use chopsticks. But in the end, Grace uses her tentacle hand to hold the chopstick in the right way and she feeds obi-wan. Obi-wan rejected at first, but he really cannot use chopsticks, so he accepted anyway.

\- Akaname chef: Oh my, this is a really cute couple.

\- Grace: She called us a couple! hehe…

\- Obi-wan: Do not misunderstand ma'am. I am not a couple with this green little shit.

\- Akaname: Oh my, sorry handsome monk.

Akaname said as she started to lick obi-wan. but Obi-wan rejects her as he uses the force to trick Akaname away.

\- Obi-wan: You may not flirt with me.

\- Akaname: I will not flirt with you.

\- Obi-wan: You may go making Ramen for another customer.

\- Akaname: I may go making Ramen for another customer.

And thus, akaname goes away. However, Obi-wan and Grace didn't concern that there's an Inari staring at them and smirked. Before she began to make a Obi-wan and Grace finished their meal, they received a drink from an Inari.

\- Obi-wan: Ma'am. we didn't order this drink?

\- Inari: It's a free service from our restaurant.

Grace is happy as she receives her drink and drinks it quickly with joy. Obi-wan felt thirsty so he drinked it. And Inari's plan was a success.

After they go out after they leave. Obi-wan seems to be refreshed a bit after eating. And he travels around as Grace recommends the places. Such as Ryuka's castle. a shrine, Stadium and onsen. Obi-wan wanted to go to onsen to refresh but however, he saw something.

It's a fight between Blue Oni and Red Oni. Then the blue Oni catches Red oni before stomb her down. The blue one wins.

\- Blue Oni: Come here and fight me! If anyone wins, This hime dolls and 10000 Pans is yours!

The Blue Oni shows the cute hime doll behind. Obi-wan thought he would go away but then Grace tickled his shirt. And point at hime doll.

\- Grace: I...want that….

\- Obi-wan: I don't have time for this nonsense.

\- Grace: What, you want to go for an expedition but do nothing? You're a man, Obi-wan...You have to be strong...or you don't love me?

Obi-wan is going to reject but then Grace starts to cry. Obi-wan was surrounded by surrounding people as Blue Oni stared at him.

\- Blue Oni: Hey, you're making her cry! You weaklings, Come and fight me for that girl!

Obi-wan speechless before he joins in the fight. At least if he wins, he would have 10000 Zipangu currency and a Hime doll for Grace. He rethought it and it was worth it.

Anakin found Obi-wan with a boring face inside a circle against blue oni. With Grace cheer from the edge of the stadium.

\- Anakin: Master Obi-wan?

Obi-Wan is focused on taking down opponents more than Anakin. He watches a hime doll behind. Before Blue Oni launches herself at Obi-wan. But Obi-wan dodges her and he then scrubs her, makes her fall, and Obi-wan plumps on her. Using the force to enhance himself. He finally beat her

And thus, Obi-wan got a hime doll as a reward. He gave it to Grace. He stared at Anakin…

\- Obi-wan: Eh, Anakin?

\- Anakin: What's wrong?

\- Obi-wan: Think that I did nothing at the stadium.

\- Aurora: Curious: I cannot find any logical explanation of why you shy.

Grace, meanwhile, cuddles with a hime doll on Obi-wan's back. She does look cute. Like a child.

Blue oni raises her thumb on Obi-wan.

\- Blue Oni: Cute….

And she got away. Obi-wan feels tired.

\- Obi-wan: Anyway, Grace...Could you let me rest in this hot spring over there?

\- Grace: Oh, sure. It seems you tried anyway, I wanna go bath in the hot spring too.

So, Obi-wan invited Grace into onsen. He thinks he cannot let this green little shit go away now. He thinks while he steps into the hot spring and pays the money he got from Blue Oni.

\- Hot spring -

Obi-wan feels relaxed in the hot spring and puts down any thought. The hot spring itself reveals itself outside. The water is warm enough to take away any pain. There was nobody except obi-wan in the bath now. His body below was in the hot water as his emotion felt calm. Obi-wan closed his eyes as he wanted to sleep. However, he heard an unpleasant giggle.

He knew that green little shit was here too….

\- Obi-wan: Get off grace...this is male's bath.

\- Grace: No, it's a mixed bath.

\- Obi-wan: Anyway, why isn't there any sign telling me that this is a mixed bath?

\- Grace: It's common knowledge that mamono do not want to be separated from their husband. And it's easier to spot male like this.

Obi-wan wonders if the bathroom is the same. As he noticed that this ring world is weird. Those horny monster girls break the shame for mixed baths. How horny is monster girl can be, Obi-wan couldn't imagine as he deadpanned. He gently opened his eyes.

And Grace with her lewd body is in front of him. Obi-wan suddenly put his hand to block his vision but Grace halted it with tentacle hands.

\- Grace: I want you to be mean to me...a bit…

Obi-wan looks at Grace before he sits down in the hot spring. Grace is sweet over her as she's horny….

\- Obi-wan: Speaking of, why do you like technology that much…

\- Grace: First is I am a gremlin...but the second is….

\- Obi-wan: Second?

\- Grace: I am an exile...from the fall of my old city.

Obi-wan decides to listen to Grace carefully…

Long ago. Grace was a Gremlin born from the Hero and Gremlin mother. She naturally loves technology. And her mother and father were living in ancient ruins, making Grace corny with Automaton who served her, including technology.

Surprisingly, Grace remembers her places. It's actually a hammerhead cruiser used in the old republic era.

The family lives in a small village. But their technology always confuses the villagers and has no point for sale. Regardless of that, they still have abandoned mine for digging ores to sell and make the Automatons.

One days, the demon realms and the Order clash in the village. The order arrived first. The villagers are mostly humans, so they had hard times to find and kill monsters. Grace survived along with her mother, but many didn't.

Then, the demon lord army came and attacked the order occupied village. That wasn't liberation. The Mamono attack Order with pleasure and raping. Grace meanwhile, doesn't like this situations. Those peoples destroyed many of her technological wonders in the war.

They all fear the technology. Mamono has flashbacks of technology in ancient times (With revan). Order were too arrogant.

Grace feels sad that every piece she built was destroyed without concern. And her mother was captured when the order retake her village. Grace saw her mother die as she hid. And father took her to escape.

Her father set Grace in an escape pod in the cannon. To fire her away before her father was raped by a monster. To turn the hero of the chief god into the Demon Lord army. As the two factions clashed. Grace couldn't stand chaos and what did they do to technology.

However, with the loud fire of cannon. Grace was launched into the sky. And sees the stars as she sees her ring world...it was beautiful.

Grace's pod fell down into Ryuka's Land. And Ryuka adopted her after that. As Grace joined...Starforce Union.

\- Grace: My mother and Father might be killed that day...And technology saved me. I try to be happy after their death by finding technology that was impressive. I couldn't forgot their faces

\- Obi-wan: I...am sorry about that. I feel I understand you in some way. And do not worry. What is the past, is the past. You need to step forward.

\- Grace: Hehe….thank you, meanie.

Grace kissed Obi-wan on his lip. While Obi-wan jerks, Grace is on his body. Obi-wan has never felt relaxed before. His lower is hardened due to Inari's aphrodisiac from earlier.

\- Obi-wan: Please Grace...I couldn't love someone...it's a jedi rule.

\- Grace: Remember what I said? That rule is for a coward...and for someone defeating blue oni, i think that isn't a coward.

Obi-wan is speechless as he has no power to resist now. And Grace slowly embraces him...

Ryuka, meanwhile, Smirked when she found the two couples were engaged. As Anakin barks in with Aurora.

\- Ryuka: I will open the portal for you soon, Obi-wan….for Starforce Union.

\- Jotaro: Yere Yere daze...you're going to tell them, aren't you?

And thus, Ryuka looks at Grace eating up Obi-wan sexually in the hot spring…

**End of Episode**


	14. The Union

**Starforce Crusader Legacy**

**Episode 14: The Union**

* * *

_Cousin, it's time for the real story to continue. I introduced Starforce Union earlier in my story. And Now, I explained Further in this episode. The Starforce Crusader would play as Third Party between Demon Lord and Order war. A union which needs to conquer the world. I also explained how the god couldn't find them._

_Now it's a Tri-war like C&C red alert 2: Yuri's revenge or Star wars: Empire at war's forces of corruption. I also want to make Yuri's revenge mod based on this story. But my TIBed got an error._

_I still couldn't find any Beta reader. Anyway, Enjoy the story._

_QUESTION TIME: Would you like to see Dooku Joined Demon Lord or the Order? And why._

* * *

The Starforce Union is something new to this world.

This is the first time that there's an alliance to oppose both the Demon Lord and Order. They meant to conquer the ringworld. With the help of Alien Civilization.

After Anakin rests with Aurora. And Obi-wan with Grace. They decide to meet Ryuka personally. Rex and Ahsoka are also present here. Including Thrawn and Victoria. Dimitri, Boris and Katiya are present here too. Aurora and Grace are also here. Sadly, the SG-1 isn't here.

The room was dark with 1 long table and lamplight. Ryuka finished explaining how the Starforce Union was formed (As the author writes in Episode 12). And what the Starforce Union is.

\- Ryuka: So, As I explained. This is how the Starforce Union was formed.

The Starforce Union is an alliance made up from both human and monster girls to form equality between human and monster. They meant to build the Utopia and built the technological Advance. To defeat the Order which is Fanatic Purifier. And to offend Demon Lord for subjugating the male and altering the environment of the world. There Are few members worldwide inside the "World Gap"

Ryuka explains further. The "World Gap" is where in the world that God cannot see. If the god is radar, then this is the area that Radar cannot reach. And Haruna city is located in one of the world's gaps. However, this gap isn't a coincidence.

In the nearby Haruna mountain, there's a Gap Generator created by the ancient. And there is a sleeping stone human known as….

\- Anakin: Revan….Revan sleeps on Haruna mountain.

\- Ryuka: Indeed he is. I discovered him while I travelled to Haruna city in the World Gap. To hide and strengthen the Starforce Union. Revan built the world Gap Generator long ago. And I used to build my army for one day...

\- Dimitri: Ryuka. What you explain earlier It sounds like...you're going to wage some war and do something big.

\- Ryuka: You could read my mind, Dimitri…

Ryuka's face became Mad and foxy. As he giggled.

\- Ryuka: I will conquer the world one day!

Everyone silenced. Rather shock or think impossible. But to be honest, Soveit won over allies. And the Galactic Republic conquered many planets. Except this time is Ryuka, a mad Ryu who wants to conquer the world. Everyone doesn't give a facial expression as Ryuka coughed to hide her empress.

\- Ryuka: Let's see….you may not listen to what I said earlier. But that's my help to send you back to the original world.

\- Obi-wan: To be honest, Ryuka. I want to let the republic know that your ringworld exists. We could benefit from you.

\- Ryuka: That's why you need to help me after I help you. At least is technology….

\- Obi-wan: You might receive it. But a limited version.

\- Aurora: Satisfied: Although it's a smaller part of technology. Ryuka also appreciates your technological offer.

\- Dimitri: I wanna rebuild Chronoshpere. At first, I thought it's impossible. But what I learn from this world, Even a gate is possible.

\- Anakin: And what I heard earlier. A Starforce Union would unite this world. I will finish what Revan and my doppelganger started. To bring equality to this world.

\- Ryuka: Yes! Ahahahahahahaha!

Ryuka suddenly laughed. Knowing this world-conquering would be easier. And thus, it's a task for Starforce crusaders too. Ahsoka thinks Ryuka is childish. But Ahsoka never thought Ryuka couldn't do it. And Everyone also thinks like Ahsoka.

Victoria is opening communication with Thor under Thrawn's control. Victoria is excited.

\- Victoria: Did you hear that, Thor?

\- Thor: Yes I did. It's time to kick those gods aways. Anyway, why did you contact me like this? I have arrived!

\- Victoria: Arrived?

Suddenly, the team heard the ship engine's sound coming closer. Ryuka was the first to investigate.

What Ryuka sees is the shiny spaceship that arrived. The size is around the Millenium falcon. The hatch opened as the masked man asked someone to land.

\- Masked man: Thor! Time to land!

\- Thor: I know, Starlord.

Suddenly, a well built bearded man with a red cape landed in Ryuka's garden. In his hand, there's a large axe. He is covered in electricity. Anakin covers his eyes as he's shiny. Rex aims his firearm but Ahsoka halts him. Victoria is rather Excited as Thrawn still has a little surprised face. Aurora, in contrast, dislikes Thor and Hug Anakin hard.

\- Aurora: Fear: I do not like this man…

\- Anakin: It's okay, Aurora.

\- Thor: My name is Thor. I am the god of thunder.

\- Victoria: Thor Sama!

Victoria rushed herself to hug thor. But she is treated as thot. Thor slammed his axe on victoria. Thor then stepped on her like a dog. Victoria is rather satisfied as her face is like a horny masochistic dog. Anakin couldn't stand this as Aurora stunted.

\- Aurora: Blame: Victoria is Retard.

\- Grace: Even I am called Green little shit every day. I never become like this...But That looks nice.

\- Thrawn: Retard masochistic valkyrie…

\- Victoria: Puff! Puff!

\- Thrawn: Yes Yes...I will treat you better...and harsher…

\- Victoria: Yes, please! Puff puff!

Thor released Victoria as Thrawn called Victoria to him like a dog. And Thor Checkhanded Ryuka, Anakin, Obi-wan, Rex, Ahsoka, Dimitri, Boris, Aurora, Grace Jotaro and Thrawn. Rather than say, other than Victoria, everyone's hands were checked. Aurora fears a bit but when she's checked with Thor, she's alright.

\- Thor: You must be Starforce Crusader….Jedis, the republic army, soviet and Mamono. All united.

\- Anakin: You call us that, Thor.

\- Thor: Yeah. To be honest, being away from your previous Galaxy is quite lonely, right?

\- Obi-wan: No, in contrast, we know many friends here.

Grace is embarrassed as Obi-wan padded her hair. Aurora also clings to Anakin as Anakin smiles. Meanwhile, Ahsoka is with Rex. Hound is somewhere else in the city, thinking about Rex always.

\- Thor: I see. You made many comrades here, Starforce Crusaders. Being Mamono, Stellarian, Gate Traveller, Soviet or Republic. I admire your Xenophilia trait. However, there's always calm before the storm.

\- Anakin: The storm? Meaning there'll be more work. Come on, I am not afraid.

\- Thor: I am afraid that it's more than work. From now on, the migration from other worlds will be coming to this world. Including old enemies, such as the sith.

\- Obi-wan: The sith….They're a threat to more than one Galaxy….

\- Echo: General! General!

Suddenly, Echo called Obi-wan in a hurry. As Obi-wan received Echo's hologram. His face is full of worries. Beside him, there's Fives lying down on the bed and an unknown plant type mamono nearby.

\- Obi-wan: Echo, Speak. I am in a meeting.

\- Echo: Excuse me, sir. But recently, Fives is in weird status after interacting with a mind flayer doctor. She said she found something anomaly.

\- Ryuka: Mindflyer is known as Mamono whose specialise in hijacking mind. Now, what's wrong?

\- Echo: We found an Odd biochip inside his mind.

\- Fives: Good soldier follows the order...kills….Jedis….

\- Mindflayer: His mind was in a terrible state!

\- Fives: Order….66…

Fives talked before he fainted. Obi-wan, Ahsoka and Anakin are surprised by this news. The word to kill Jedis from beloved clones. Now, the situation is more complicated.

\- Anakin: We found something that was hidden in our clones. Master Obi-wan, we must investigate this after this!

\- Obi-wan: Indeed.

\- Thor: I guess so. In this case, we need a Stellarian doctor to investigate too.

\- Obi-wan: Why do I need a Stellarian Doctor?

\- Anakin: Maybe...because when we checked clones. The Republic is hiding something. So, it is instead found by Mamono!

\- Rex: And to avoid hidden feats, we need another faction with high technology who support us. And that's Stellarian.

\- Ahsoka: SG-1 Showed us the film. I never thought It would come true.

\- Thor: Or perhaps...the threat is hidden within.

\- Ryuka: Nevertheless, I will reward that mindflayer soon. She's a specialist under my command. I saw every clone have strange mana flows in their brains. So, I asked a girl to investigate. I never thought that it would turn out into something so big…

\- Anakin: I appreciate your kindness, Ryuka.

\- Ryuka: Hehe, count it as friendship, Anakin.

\- Obi-wan: Anyway, the situation is more complicated now. Do we have other issues to discuss?

\- Ryuka: About the treats. Another than sith, There's another, right?

\- Thor: Perhaps is from Genocidal Chief god. We cannot lose our World Gap generator anyway. The Demon Lord, hmmm, Still a problem with rapist mamono…. Wait, Stellarian reports something from the satellite.

Thor opened Datapad inside Ryuka's room. The screen showed some kind of tanks with Laser attachment firing at the Demon Lord's army. Those tanks were corny to Dimitri's eyes. As there are more tanks that Dimitri and Boris know appeared from corny energy chicken coop.

\- Dimitri: Prism Tank?!

\- Thor: You know this?

\- Dimitri: They're tanks used by allies. And I could see the Chronosphere…

\- Ryuka: In case that they're attacking Demon Lord's army. There would be a big chance that those allies would join the order.

\- Anakin: Wait, if you have a satellite. Could you take a picture of the Lucrehulk Landing site?

Thor sent a message to Stargazer as the satellite searched for landing sites. Not for long, the picture showed a crushed lucrehulk on the snowy area with the remnants of droids. No sign of people or active droid. However, the ship has been scavenged a lot. Meaning that there is a huge chance that Dooku and Grievous survived. And they would join Demon Lord or Order. Nearby there are Entities known as Glaciers roaming around.

\- Anakin: Looks like there's a chance that dooku survived.

\- Obi-wan: In that case, we need an army for the upcoming war.

\- Ryuka: I planned to migrate firearms to my army. Would you like to help me?

\- Dimitri: Well, Ryuka. I agree.

\- Ahsoka: The kinetic one is easy. But what about harder things like blasters?

\- Ryuka: I bet our magic and Gremlin engineer can do that. Right, Grace?

\- Grace: Ah..Yes! I learned a lot about blasters! It's about accelerating hot plasma gas into the enemy!

\- Ryuka: There's another thing I want your help with. And the payment is beauty.

\- Anakin: What is it, Ryuka?

Ryuka then placed a holocron. Using the Magic to slowly open it. The holocron changes its shape before revealing a map of something. It looks like a temple with Red dot inside. When Ryuka clicks at the Red dot. It shows a statue of Revan.

\- Obi-wan: State of Revan?

\- Ryuka: This isn't any Statue. But it's Revan's clone that hibernates under stone.

\- Anakin: How is that possible?

\- Ahsoka: Judging from ability of Magic and the force. There's a chance.

\- Ryuka: And you know what to do…

Ryuka silenced. Before she pointed at the hologram.

\- Ryuka: I will revive Revan!

* * *

**End of Episode.**


	15. The Dream 1

**Starforce Crusader Legacy**

**Episode 15: The Dream 1**

* * *

_Nothing to note, I am lazy._

_Damn it, I am addicted to Touhou. And you could know what happened next..._

* * *

Thor has confirmed this to be true.

Revan after rampaging 60,000 Demon Lord armies has settled on Haruna Mountain. Before Ryuka came and built a city.

Revan clones Petrify himself and hibernate inside Haruna Mountain. Which later becomes a temple via Thor's and his comrade engineering combined with old republic technology. Also, Revan built a world gap generator to prevent curiosity from Gods. Except Thor.

Thor and Revan were best friends back then.

Revan predicts the future that Starforce Crusader will arrive. He needs to guide them and help them conquer the world. And migrate the native into the stars. To prevent Demon Lord from monsterizing all humans and leaving no male. And to prevent Genocidal Order growing into Imperium of men.

They had to conquer the world. And joined the republic.

* * *

Right now, the mountain is as snowy as several LAAT flying above the mountain. Containing Clones and Jedis. Few soviet also arrived here.

Ahsoka could see the temple from inside the LAAT now. The temple is a pyramid in the snowy mountain with lots of Jedi statues. Some are broken. Some still look good.

The expedition team landed outside the temple. The snowstorm is still happening. But the storms aren't heavy. Besides, where they landed is in a valley. So, it prevents heavy wind in the Haruna mountain.

Rex and Ahsoka step out from the ship.

\- Rex: Temperature -5 °c… great.

\- Ahsoka: We need to move, everyone.

Not for long, Anakin, Obi-wan, Cody Aurora, and Grace were the second to step from the ship. Followed by Thrawn, Victoria, Dimitri and Boris. Ryuka in a very thick cloth is also present here along with Jotaro. Fives and Echo didn't present here.

\- Ryuka: Damn it, I love hot packs.

\- Jotaro: Yere Yere daze….you're really a reptile with cold blood.

\- Ryuka: So mean...burzzzzzz cold….

Ryuko shaked under her cloth as Jotaro led her. Meanwhile, Thrawn picks up no life signal than them and something inside the Temple.

\- Thrawn: Be careful. One life signal inside the Temple.

\- Victoria: Who dares live in this cold Temple….

The team walked toward the inside of the Temple. The temple is rather wide and warm when they enter here, the light system works.

\- Ahsoka: This Temple is still functional….

\- Anakin: Look...there's a Gate with something on.

They encounter a Gate. The Gate itself has a square cavity. As there's a holocron placed nearby. Anakin picks up a holocron and tries to open it. But nothing happened.

\- Anakin: This holocron does nothing…

\- Obi-wan: Too fast to think like that.

\- Dimitri: Hey, Comrade. Why don't you take that magical thing inside this cavity? It Looks like it fits.

Anakin said nothing as he slowly inserted a holocron. Suddenly, the ray shield activated. Everyone panics before they feel sleepy. At least, the grass below is comfortable to sleep. And thus they feel dizzy before they all lie down on the Grass and sleep…..

The holocron reveals the message in Galactic Basic.

**Test 1 - Dream world.**

TEAM: Anakin-Aurora, Obi-wan-Grace, Rex-Ahsoka-Cody, Thrawn-Victoria, Dimitri-Boris, Jotaro-Ryuka-Thor.

This operation Team by Closeness with Instruction from force ghost Revan

**\- Anakin's and Aurora's Dream -**

Anakin awakened under his Armour. Before he saw someone in front of him. It was an Ugly old man. Anakin feels heavy as he realizes he's covered in armour. Beside him, there's a young man.

\- Anakin: I have a bad feeling about this….

\- Emperor: Your fleet is lost….your friend is dying….now, Young Skywalker...Strike me down with your hatred!

Anakin saw the fleet. There are ships he couldn't recognize. He remembers only the Imperial star destroyer (As prototype) and Moncala ships. Suddenly, his mind is filled with Anger and Hatred. He saw something...a memory.

There's a Memory that he killed Padme, the one he loves. And the emperor tortue him. And use him as a tool for the new xenophobic Empire. And Anakin realised something from the memory…

If he opposes the Emperor, he will die suffering.

But Anakin felt something from the boy in front of him. He feels warm. As Anakin thinks for a while, who is he?

Skywalker...why he shares his Surname….

Suddenly, The young boy used the force to pull a lightsaber and strike. Anakin's hand suddenly ignited his lightsaber and clashed with him. He doesn't know why, but he feels he's forced by his hatred.

\- Emperor: Hehehehehehe….

Meanwhile, Aurora saw all the Situations from the Room below. She realised that she's an AI or some sort. And she couldn't find her body.

\- Aurora: Searching body...Concern: Where's my body...Where's Master.

And the big problem was that she couldn't realise Anakin in Darth Vader armour!

**\- Obi-wan's and Grace's Dream -**

Obi-wan awakened in the desert. He looked at his hand a bit. He realised he's older. As he looked over the desert. He saw a young boy. He could feel the great power from a Young boy…

\- Obi-wan: That child….

Obi-wan tried to sit on the stone. Light the campfire. Oddly enough, It's only one minutes. But the sky turned dark. Obi-wan realised that this is a dream.

\- Obi-wan: I have a bad feeling about this...

He saw something in the distance...and well known force power…

\- Obi-wan: Maul….

Meanwhile, Grace feels dizzy. As she awakened in a hut on higher ground in desert. And she realised Obi-wan. All of her equipment that helps flying couldn't work. So, she moved her mecha to Obi-wan.

\- Grace: I have a worse feeling about this compared to my past…

**\- Rex's, Ahsoka's and Cody's Dream -**

Rex Awakened with Ahsoka. They saw on datapad that maul is captured. The ship is in the hyperspace. Cody somehow presents here as he slowly awakens.

\- Ahsoka: Rex? Cody?

\- Rex: Why we're here….

\- Cody: Those Armours….It's belong to 501st

Rex and Cody examine the surroundings. He realised that this was a republic's ship. He met commander Appo and other clones.

\- Rex: I remembered We were at the temple…

\- Ahsoka: I have a bad feeling about this….

Suddenly, Ahsoka felt a headache as Rex put up his datapad. And saw Palpatine...no, A senate...no, The emperor…

\- The Emperor: Execute...order 66…..

**\- Thrawn's and Victoria's Dream -**

Thrawn released from his suit that he's the Grand Admiral. He's tied to a purgil with a jedi pushing him. Thrawn saw Victoria at the corner slowly awake.

\- Thrawn: Victoria! Kill this boy!

Victoria couldn't respond at all. The ship warped into Hyperspace with purgil, Vanished into Abyss.

**\- Dimitri's and Boris's Dream -**

Dimitri and Boris awakened a nearby apocalypse tank. Dimitri surprised as he's back in his world...or not.

\- Dimitri: Where...where am I?

\- Boris: That Castle...it's a castle in castlevania...our last battle!

Suddenly, A lady soviet trooper came to Dimitri.

\- Dimitri: Advisor?

\- Advisor: Commander. This is Yuri's last defense. However, it does come with a heavy defense. And there's one of our General being controlled by Yuri. I guess you know her name.

\- Boris: Her? Who?

An Advisor gave Dimitri a photo of a girl, him and boris. Advisor points at the girl that is well known to Dimitri. His eyes were full of shock.

\- Advisor: Her name is Commander Katiya...

**\- Thor's, Jotaro's and Ryuka's Dream -**

Jotaro knows this place well.

He arrived in Egypt, and It's night time. In front of him is DIO who just stuck his knife at Joseph's neck. Jotaro is filled with Anger….

\- Jotaro: DIO!...

\- DIO: Next is you….Jotaro….

\- Jotaro: You bastard….

Jotaro walks to encounter DIO.

\- DIO: Hoho...instead of running away after seeing your grandpa die. You dare to approach me?

\- Jotaro: Without Approaching you. I can't beat the shit out of you!

\- DIO: Hoho….then come closer as you like!

DIO and Jotaro walk to encounter….and the fight just begins.

Meanwhile, Thor is at Kakyouin. Examining his corpse before gazing around.

\- Thor: I am in Egypt….

Thor saw Jotaro using his stand to fight with another Yellow stand. Thor's eyes are full of concern. But then he realised something.

Kakyouin is behind him.

\- Thor: Reveal yourself….Loki!

Kakyouin becomes Loki. As Loki wields a staff.

\- Loki: My my. My brother is here, isn't he?

\- Thor: Loki….my brother….

\- Loki: Let's see if that boy can counter a Vampire…

\- Thor: You're my brother, Loki….

Loki silenced. Before he walked and disappeared. As Loki appears behind Jotaro. Suddenly, Thor realised something.

There's weird meat on Loki's head. And what Thor remembers from Jojoberse. That meat maker has it controlled by DIO!

\- Thor: I have to save my brother!

On the other hand, Ryuka is with Ponareff. Planning what to do.

\- Polnareff: So, ma'am. What are we going to do?

\- Ryuka: Kills Vampire….of course!

**\- Back to reality -**

Revan in his force ghost is examining the sleeping team. As he watches their dream via the force. Suddenly, someone appeared behind Revan.

\- Revan: Hey….who are you…

\- ?: Hey, let me watch what you created here...Revan.

Revan prepared to use force to choke. But he realised he is no threat at all. As Revan remembers, Thor mentions one place on Earth. And he knows a little about that place and people from Books.

\- Revan: Where you came from.

\- ?: I am from the Dream world, of course….and It connects with the outside world, Moon, Luna Capital, Galaxy and...Gensokyo.

Revan heard "Gensokyo". He realised that this ring world is connected to that place. And he remembered her name when he created this holocron.

\- Revan: Doremy Sweet….long time no see.

\- Doremy: Finally you remember!

**End of Episode**


End file.
